Faux Gone Real
by dq-lumos32
Summary: Harry asked Draco to pretend as his partner to break up with Ginny. Draco accepted it. It was supposed to be an act, but one night mishap changed the whole play. The raven got pregnant and the blonde had to start seducing him much earlier than planned. Slash. HPDM. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Warning:** More or less an AU fic. Slash. Ginny bashing. MPreg. Might include some lemon in later chapters.

**Mental note:** This is the first time I play with existing fictional characters in my fic. So I hope readers don't go too hard on me.

**Synopsis:** It was supposed to be an act, but one night mishap changed the whole play. By hook or by crook, the actors are forced to stay on stage maybe... forever. HPDM

* * *

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant,"

"I think I heard you wrong. What is it once again?"

"Pregnant, Mr Potter. You don't hear me wrong,"

"Nope. Maybe you don't understand my question. What exactly happen to me?" Harry asked again for the third time.

"Pregnant, Mr Savior. Pregnant. As in you are carrying a baby inside you. Or do you need me to spell the word for you; just in case you need to refer to some muggle dictionary?"

Harry shifted his eyes to a lanky, blonde man beside him. Healer McMillan knew he was seeking another confirmation if what he was told is indeed was what he was thinking. But just like Harry, Draco too was in utter shocked. His mouth was slightly open, trying to say something but no words came out.

"Mr Malfoy, are you alright?" the young healer in her 30s asked. She let out a small chuckled. There, sitting on the chairs in front of her desk was two young men whom she thought was the loveliest couple in wizarding community – Harry Potter, the Savior and Draco Malfoy, the man who is unexpectedly a good person. She had encountered the similar situation many times in her healing experience and she enjoyed every bits of it. They were kind of sweet – at least that was what she thought – seeing couples lost their words over pregnancy news. And she was so sure that anyone would pay her galleons to witness her memories in the pensieve; considering the raven and the blonde were both big names in their society.

Draco blankly nodded. His eyes finally met with Harry's. Judging from their expression, Healer McMillan knew both of them were worried sick. Maybe it was regarding the normal things – is male pregnancy actually possible, how people are going to accept them or how to raise a kid without a woman. So patiently, she started explaining things to them. She knew none of them could actually digest the information she was giving but she barely care. If they needed help, Harry and Draco will seek for her in near future.

After few long minutes, she waved them goodbye. She scrabbled few words on yellow parchment and gave them before they left the room. It was a great day indeed! She received her promotion letter just before lunch that day; and towards dinner, she found out The Boy Who Lived Twice was expecting with The Dead Hot's baby. When Harry and Draco disappeared from her sight, she grabbed a mirror and waved few spells on her hair. If the news travel fast enough, she needed to look good when Daily Prophet asked her for an interview while leaving for her dinner date. Or maybe she should cancel the plan. She didn't think her fiancé would be please with the attention they might receive that night.

Little that Healer McMillan knew, the first sentence Draco spoke when they were outside the room was definitely not a pleasant one.

"Fuck, Harry. We are so doomed now,"

And Harry Potter stared at him, his hand nervously touching his own belly and nodded in agreement.

* * *

_A few months back..._

_Draco was walking back and forth in his living room. After some points, he stopped and watched Harry who was fidgeting in his chair. His eyes scrutinized every movement the auror was making; trying to read his thought. Apparently, his Legilimency skills didn't work well whenever the young raven made his appearance. _

_Harry froze when he caught Draco's eyes. His cold grey stares felt like small needles being poked in every parts of him. "So, Malfoy. How?"_

_Draco shook his head and continued pacing. He gave no answers to Harry's question. Instead, he mumbled things he himself couldn't understand. Then he stopped again; trying to produce words but to no avail._

"_Malf... Draco... please,"_

"_I'm still thinking, Potter." After a while, Draco let a deep sight and threw himself on the settee situated near the fireplace. "Why me?"_

"_Because you are Draco Malfoy and I am Harry Potter?"_

"_Are you answering me or giving me question?"_

"_Both?"_

"_Potter, you are not helping,"_

_Harry smiled; and that was not helping either. Draco had to admit Harry had a very warm smile. His lips were thin and he had tasted it before. Sweet. Warm and sweet. It made him wondered sometimes; why Harry had never made it into the Witch Weekly's Charming Smile list. Then it occurred to him Harry must have been abusing his fame to threaten the editors not to include his name. Knowing the man's true nature for about four years now solidified the arguments – Harry Potter hated mushy things. Draco studied Harry's face one last time. He sensed the man was trying not to break their eye-contact. He was being serious. _

"_Fine," Draco stood from where he sat. "Let's do it. Until when?"_

"_Until you says stop, but I hope you it won't be the case for at least 3 months?"_

"_Why 3 months?"_

"_Because 2 months is the time for Ginny needs to confirm I'm bent. The extra 1 month is... let's just say it was time for the wizarding world to calm down," _

"_You mean my father,"_

"_Kind of. So, are you okay with it?"_

_Draco sighed again. Harry's idea of faking this whole relationship seemed reasonable enough for him. Harry needed to run away from Ginny's obsession and he needed to provide reason why he was going to decline the marriage proposal with The Greengrass. "So when do we start?"_

"_Tomorrow. Ginny already set the place to see the man who stole my heart,"_

_Draco cringed at Harry's words. "Seriously? The man who stole your heart?"_

"_That was what she said, not me!"_

"_Fine, Potter. The next day after, you are going to see my father. Explain to him how I stole your heart,"_

_Harry laughed. "But Draco, you need to stop calling me Potter. You stole my heart, remember?"_

_Draco laughed too. He loved Harry's wit. As much as he hated him during their early years at Hogwarts, deep inside he liked how Harry got back at him, especially after the war. He was one of those people who didn't really mind he was an ex-death eater. _

"_Alright, sweetheart," Draco called him lovingly. He moved towards Harry who was now looked very astonished. He put his hand on the raven shoulder. Slowly, he let his lips wandered near Harry's ears and whispered; "Now why don't you get out of my house before I started acting like a real boyfriend before tomorrow, my love."_

_Harry immediately rose up from his chair and made his way to the fireplace, pushing Draco aside. Draco was giggling with his hands in his pocket; trying not to lose himself. He had just made Harry blushed which he knew the latter wasn't pleased with. But he didn't care. _

_Before Harry flooed himself, he called Draco one last time. "Draco,"_

_The blond raised his eyebrows._

"_Thank you,"_

"_Yeah... yeah... I'm awesome that's why you chose me. Thanks for admitting that Pott... Harry,"_

"_Since when did I adm–"_

"_Go away! I'm going to see you a lot for the next 3 months at least. Let me breath tonight without a git like you,"_

_Harry laughed it off before green flame blazed from the fireplace. Harry was gone. And Draco's knee felt so wobbly that he felt on the floor. And just like that, Draco's laugh echoed in the room. He was so fuck up now._

_The meeting with Ginny went well. By 'well' Draco meant he was still alive; Harry seconded that. Harry decided it would be best if Draco appeared later. He, of course, was against it; saying it made him looked like a coward for having Harry testing the water. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry!" that was what he said. Somehow Harry managed to convince him; or probably it was the _lips_ that did the thing._

_Come to think of it, he kind of regretted for not following the initial plan, but he was not going to make the fact known to Harry. Draco was sitting at the table near the counter. He was supposed to wait for the signal; but when he saw Ginny was trying to hold Harry's hand and the latter pulled away, he knew Harry needed him. Harry seemed surprised to see him much earlier than expected but it was obvious he was relieved. Draco didn't even stand a chance to sit and talk when Ginny threw her infamous Bat-bogey Hex to him. It was lucky Harry was fast enough to pushed Draco away. The hex hit the wizard behind him instead – unfortunate to him, not to Draco. _

_The next thing he knew Ginny was screaming so loud and more hexes were thrown at him. Harry did his best to shield Draco but few slashing spells hit the latter on his torso. The wizard with bats flying out of his nose was sensible enough to cast Expelliarmus on Ginny. Harry muttered quick thanks before Apparating with the injured Draco to his apartment. _

"_My suit! Damn Weasel Girl," Draco murmured when Harry took off the ripped black sleek coat and the shirt underneath it off him. The raven then sat Draco on the settee near the fireplace._

"_Seriously? Your suit? For Merlin's sake, Draco; you're bleeding!" Harry scowled at him._

"_Calm your ass, Potter... I mean, Harry. Damn why on earth your name is Harry? Why can't your parents named you Potter James Potter? Much easier for me to call you,"_

_Harry pushed the gauze used to cover his injury hard. He stared at Draco in disbelief. _

"_Ouch! What was that for?" _

"_Draco my love, shut up and let me fix you,"_

_Draco hissed at the cold piercing sensation from the Dittany Essence. When the wound was completely healed, Harry patted the area. "Do you still feel the pain?"_

_Draco shook his head. He then grabbed his discarded shirt and trying to put it on again. _

"_What are you doing?" Harry stopped his hand._

"_Wearing my shirt? Or you prefer me looked half naked?" a devious smirk carved on his lips. _

_He saw Harry gulped and shifted uncomfortably. "No. The shirt is dirty. Put on something clean,"_

"_And do you have that 'something clean'? This is not my house, Harry."_

"_Kreacher!" an old elf appear before them. When he noticed Draco, he immediately bowed so low that his head touched the floor. "Can you please take some clean cloth for Draco from his home?"_

"_Sure Master. Draco Malfoy, sir, which one should I fetch for you?"_

"_Harry, I'm going back tonight. No need for the hassle,"_

"_Nope, you're staying. That leg of yours – even when it looks perfectly normal – is going to need some mending too. Unless you want to suffer the pain alone, I don't mind you going back home." Harry stood and picked the dirty clothes before levitating them to the washing room. He then headed to the kitchen. "Tea?"_

"_Coffee. I'll stay then. You can cook, am I right?"_

"_Yeap,"_

"_Great! Make me a dinner. By the way Kreacher, my pyjama at the upper side of the cupboard will do. And take the black suit on the hanger stand too. I'm gonna need it tomorrow,"_

_With a faint pop sound, the elf disappeared from the sight. He tried to stand up before fell on the settee, scrunching his face. _

"_Told you already. You need mending,"_

"_And when are you going to do that?"_

"_I'm not going to do it. I can't do fix it well without breaking your bones. Hermione will. She'll be here later."_

"_Why don't you just call her now?"_

"_She's working, Draco. It's not like she would leave her work even if I told her I broke my leg." Harry said leisurely while scanning his food storage. "Plus, you asked for dinner. Thanks to you I don't have the chance to taste my spaghetti at the Gellen's before,"_

"_Fine," Draco laid back. "I supposed Granger knew everything then,"_

"_Yeap. I came out with the idea and she agreed. I'd like to think she said I have her full support although if I remember well, she forgot how to talk for hours when I told her the plan,"_

_Of course Hermione gave you her full support – Draco thought. It was the little sneaky business he had with her weeks ago that probably made Hermione agree with the decision._

_The next day, Draco departed to the Malfoy Manor with Harry. His leg was now fully healed. Hermione didn't talk much when she arrived yesterday, except she did point out Ginny needed to fix her anger while casting few charms on his leg. When she found out they were going to meet Draco's parents the very next day, her eyebrows frowned. "You need to take this that far?" she asked. Draco knew the question was actually for him but Harry answered it anyway. He avoided Hermione meaningful glare and focused on his meal instead. Before she flooed back, she said one last thing; "Be careful, both of you. Now I saw what happened to Draco, I'm not sure if this is working according to the plan anymore. I'll be here again tomorrow. Just in case Harry needs to grow his skeleton. Good luck meeting Lucius."_

_They both chose to Apparate rather than using the Floo. When Harry reached the front door, he couldn't hide his nervousness. Draco assured him everything will go well. After few knocks, Narcissa greeted them cheerfully. Too cheerful that it made both of them creep out. She led them to the sitting room where Lucius was waiting, sitting on his majestic dragon skin wingback chair. Lucius threw the morning paper before them. Draco took it and he showed Harry. They were both on the front page. Someone from Daily Prophet must had been there capturing every scene they created. 'Breaking: Brawl for Potter between Malfoy and Weasley' was the headline. Great, who the hell came with such lame phrase?_

_As expected, Lucius did throw hexes on Harry. Most of them missed him by inch, but Draco can't help thinking it was intentionally done so to scare the man off. Too bad, Harry was pretty good pretending he was cool with it; barely flinch when Stinging Spell was casted. Draco in the other hand was in opposite reaction. He looked to his mother who was calmly sipping her morning coffee to ask for help, but she apparently preferred to sit back and enjoy the situation. At the end, Draco put up Shielding Charms between Harry and his father, risking himself being hexed by the boiling man; in case it turned out as what Hermione was expecting._

_It took hours to convince Lucius that they were madly in love with each other. And of course The Greengrass had to be there that day. Turned out Lucius had owled them beforehand so that the house would be merrier with more people involved. Astoria joined Narcissa at the dining table; not caring what was going to happened to her supposed-fiancé-to-be. _

_How should he describe it? Messy? Loud? Out of control? No, it was beyond that. He was shouting, Lucius was shouting, and so did The Greengrass couple. The scene almost turned disaster before Harry intervened the bickering. All of them were silent when Harry stood and put his Gryffindor's mask on. _

"_I'm so sorry, Mr Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Greengrass; but I love this young man and I knew he loves me too. Astoria won't be happy if she weds him," Astoria nodded in agreement at the table and Draco was caught off guard with her cool nature. "And if you guys need proof, I can give you one; although I'm not sure if you can be convinced with this."_

_Harry then turned to the frozen Draco and clung to the blonde's neck. That was the most incomprehensible moment for Draco. He could feel Harry's lips on his again. The sensation was different when they had the accidental kiss few years back. This time, it was subtle. Sweet, warm and subtle. Subconsciously, Draco kissed him back. His hands travelled on Harry's back. He could feel Harry was tightening the lock around his neck by kissing him deeper. Soon, they played with their tongue and Draco pushed himself to Harry so that they both crushed into the settee. When Harry pulled back from the kiss, he took moments to stare at Harry's green eyes. They were indeed beautiful as claimed by the papers. _

_On the other side of the room, Narcissa purposely threw the cup she was holding onto the floor to diffuse the tension and tried hard to hide her smirk. Only then Draco realized the eyes that were set on them, witnessing something he himself couldn't believe had happened. He immediately straightened his suits and offered his hand to Harry to stand up again. They were all blushed; embarrass. Her mother was chuckling alongside Astoria. _

"_Ehemmm... so, Father,"_

"_I've seen things I shouldn't see because Mr Potter here thought I need to see it," Harry turned redder. "Go away, Draco. I'll settle this with them for you,"_

"_But Lucius, you said..." Mr Greengrass interrupted him._

"_I took it back, Canes. I'll compensate the loss you had for the preparation. I'll give more if your daughter doesn't mind."_

"_It's fine, Mr Malfoy." Astoria stood from the table and made her way beside her father. "You don't have to give more. I don't want anything back either actually. I'm sure my father has his own say for sure; but I really didn't care how both of you are going into the settlement. If you don't mind, I'd like to excuse myself first. Sorry if this sound rude but I have good news to share with Callum." Then she moved near Draco, whispering loud enough for him and Harry to hear. "Thanks, Draco. Both of you are lovely. Don't mess this up with your Slytherin's tricks. And Potter, you should tone down your Gryffindor's pride too. It takes two to tango, Mr Savior."_

_Just like that, Astoria Greengrass vanished in the green flame. Her mother followed not long after with series of nonstop babbling, leaving Mr Greengrass dumbfounded alone in the room. _

_A few weeks after that were strenuous for them. Minus the in-depth interrogation by Ron Weasley and few of Draco's friends, they had to deal with the immense interest from the wizarding community. Harry had to put up more wards around Grimmauld Place but for the purpose of not having Ron suddenly barged in demanding more explanation, Harry finally decided to move in with Draco. Everything went great. There were few glitches, but they covered it up well. Draco finally ended his winning streak on Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, only to be given another title-Morgana-knew-for-how-long: Witch Weekly's Sweetest Boyfriend Award, which he held for about three weeks in a row now. Harry undoubtedly used the chance to tease Draco non-stop._

_And few months later, they finally worked the relationship just fine. Reporters slowly walked away from them. Time to time, they would hear camera clicked around them but nothing was excessive. Harry had started to enjoy Draco's company during meal times and the latter had started to expect the former to suddenly appear in his apothecary nearing the closing time. _

_Then one day George appeared in front of door giving invitation to his engagement party. Harry promised they would attend considering Ginny won't be there and that was the first big mistake he made. The second one was when he gladly accepted more offer to drink more firewhiskey and the muggles beer at the party. The third one was when Draco did nothing to stop Harry. The forth was when Draco too, indulged himself to the strong flavour of the drinks. The fifth and the last one was when both of them were too drunk to notice George was slipping a bright blue liquid into both of their drink. When the feast ended, both of them flooed back using the last conscious energy they had. _

_The next thing Draco remembered was how attractive Harry looked in his unbuttoned stripes shirt. Harry too was too drunk to realize he had rested his head on Draco's shoulder on the couch. Draco cupped Harry's faced and kissed him the way he was kissed back at Malfoy Manor. After that, they both found themselves stripping in Draco's room. Draco was on top of Harry. Harry was spreading his legs. They both moaned. They both felt pleasure they had never felt before. And they drifted away without any memories of the night._

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one. Well, I don't want to spill the whole fun (hopefully).

* * *

None of them uttered any words when they arrived home. Out of habit, Draco waited for Harry to take off his cloak and hung it together with his on the nearby hanging stand. The latter threw himself on the settee near the fireplace and regretted it soon after. He can hear Healer McMillan's warning clearly – _no strenuous activities_. He was not sure throwing himself is enough to be considered strenuous though, but being extra careful would be his choice at the moment.

Millie the house-elf popped out bringing them drink and a plate of sandwich. Harry didn't thank her like he always did; causing the elf in flowery apron walked away in disappointment. Draco came to sit on his favourite spot and found Harry was staring at the ceiling, his hand still rubbing his not-yet-rounded belly.

"It was that night isn't it?" Harry spoke after they sat in silence for minutes that felt like hours.

Draco lightly nodded. He had no guts to face Harry at that moment. "So, Harry..." he was searching for the right words but everything seemed so wrong. Only a heavy sigh was let out from his throat.

Harry shifted on the settee to face Draco properly. "I... we... you..." He tried to speak but he too was stuttering. "How... how many... time left? I mean, you know–"

The blonde made the calculation in his head and chuckled when he worked out the math. "We already passed the three months mark, like three or four weeks ago,"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think–"

"We're both drunk. It's not your fault," Draco cut him out.

"Yes, I know. But still–"

"We need someone to help us out," Draco cut him again.

"What?" Harry was confused but caught up almost immediately, "Yes, someone who can do the thinking,"

"Someone who can be trusted,"

"Someone brilliant,"

They looked at each other. A small grin appeared on both faces. As if he could read Harry's mind, Draco immediately summoned a parchment and a quill and started writing.

"_Dear Hermione_... should I get to the point or I need an introduction?" Draco asked.

"Just tell her we need her here. ASAP."

"Right. _We need you. Harry's sick._"

"I'm not sick!"

"I know, but we need reason to have her now at..." Draco casted a quick tempus charm. "...6.00 pm. It's dinner time; I hope Ron won't make a fuss,"

Before Draco managed to get Woodsy, his owl; Hermione's head appeared in the familiar blazing green fire. She looked pretty livid with the frown on her forehead and the downside curve on her mouth.

"That was fast. I don't even signed this letter yet,"

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Explain! Now!" she screamed at both.

Draco stepped closer, but made sure was far enough not to be grabbed suddenly. "Really? Now? Like this?"

"Hermione, I think you should come here," Harry interjected.

"I would if I could. I still have some work left before I can go home; and now it's already passed the office hour. I have to applause the strength of your wards because all the reporters who choose to barge into my office claimed they can't reach you."

"It's not even an hour. They already knew?" Draco spoke in disbelief.

"Already knew what?

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, Mione. We didn't meant to trouble you,"

"You'd better be, Harry Potter. I still want explanation though,"

"Long story short: I knocked him up." Draco said bluntly.

"What?!" If the fireplace allows heads to actually appear in flesh, they were very sure Hermione turned very red now.

"Yeap," Harry nodded in agreement. "That's why you should be here. We need you to sort this for us,"

She sighed. "Prepare a good dinner for me, Harry. I skipped my lunch to finalize The Worldwide Elf Rules and Respect Agreement and that stupid Georgia Harrison thought it was useless that she tore it up when asking me about you. See you in a while. And Draco,"

"Yes?"

"You; prepare to win an argument with me. I'm not going soft today,"

It was almost 8.00 pm when Hermione stepped into the kitchen. Harry was still stirring his stew while Draco was setting the table.

"You haven't finished it yet?" she raised her eyebrows while dusting her robes.

Harry smiled and moved closer towards Hermione. He hugged her tight; thankful she had calm down a bit. "Sorry, Hermione. I throw up a bit after you've gone."

"You're okay now?" Hermione stroked his cheek gently. Harry nodded. "Great. I smell something burn though,"

Harry quickly loosened his arms around Hermione and rushed to tend his burning steak. She used that chance to turn to Malfoy; whom she found was grinning watching Harry. He quickly diverted his eyes and let a small cough when he noticed the witch was looking at him.

"Draco, can I talk to you?"

The blonde fidgeted. "Yes, what is it?"

"In private,"

It was very obvious he was nervous but nevertheless, he still managed to act cool. "Yes, of course. Come with me,"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, wondering why those two always seemed discreet when they were left alone.

"To the study. Keep on cooking. Call us when it's ready,"

"It'll be ready in ten. Why don't you take the seat already?"

"We'll be done in eight then, no fuss."

Draco led Hermione into the room situated near the stairs. It was covered in rustic blue paint with dark brown wooden floor. The books were neatly arranged in matching shelves. The table however was a bit messy. Hermione sit without being asked while Draco poured her a glass of plain water.

"Take this. You look like you need some water,"

Hermione slurped it fast and banged the glass in the table when she finished it without a drop. "Now, explain,"

"I knocked him up,"

"Longer explanation, Draco."

"Well..." Draco stopped a while to think the best words to put it right. "Okay, it started during George's engagement party. George was probably trying to live up to his title as the prankster again and decided to use us as his comeback project." It was his turn to empty his glass, "We were too drunk to realize what we're doing and... there you go – a pregnant Harry Potter."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Anything more you want to add?"

"You want me to go into details or what?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Well; when we got home, both of us were too tired to get upstairs. Then suddenly Harry put his head on my shoulder and spouted gibberish. He said I look sexy and I found him the same too. So I kissed him. He tasted wonderful, like–"

"For Merlin's sake, stop!" Hermione whispered in red.

Ignoring her request, he continued, "Then I slit my hand to his back and it seemed I turned him on. So–"

"DRACO! NOT THOSE DETAILS!"

Draco startled and flushed after realizing what he had just told her. "Then what details do you want?"

"Anything, besides whatever you were trying to tell me,"

"Look," Draco sighed again, "it was the only time we slept together. Unless you want me to include when we snoozed on the couch, then it's a few times."

Hermione glared at him.

"No, nothing more happened. I'm serious. We were both kind of scared, I think. This whole relationship was not supposed to go to that level. So we decided we won't mention about it considering he thought none of us remember the details. I in the other hand can still remember how he–" he stopped when Hermione was about to throw him the cushion she was holding. "Surprisingly we didn't touch on the matter anymore; even though I'm dying to say something. Eventually I forgot about it too. Then he suddenly fainted and I brought him to the hospital. When we came back just now, the whole thing started to hit us. I swear."

Hermione scrutinized her eyes and stared at Draco, trying to detect lies – she found none. "Alright then. Assuming that I believed you, what you want to do now?"

"I don't know. That's why we need you,"

"Not about the pregnancy, you fool. You know what I mean; your feelings!"

"Ah... that," Draco lowered his head, his hand played with the buttons on his shirt. "I... I will tell him,"

"When?"

"Soon,"

"Before I finished my dinner then. Good," Hermione rose from her seat and vanished from the room, leaving Draco gobsmacked.

_Yes, before the dinner. _

By that time, Draco needed to brace Harry with the little secret he kept with Hermione. He was so sure it would turn out okay but after spending almost four months living with him, he wasn't sure anymore. The raven was too dense to notice things. Too dense to realize that he was in love with him long before their deception plan took place.

He had sought for Hermione's help to make it work. She among all people would be sensible enough not to lash out rage, she would sit and listen. Draco remembered that day; they were having a discreet meeting at a muggle bar on the Westside. It was at that exact moment when Hermione herself gave him the ideas. Draco would continue their childish brawling despite the position they both held after The Great Wizarding War.

Hermione in the other hand promised to fuel the fire in Harry. She knew Ginny will soon become an important sidekick in Harry's life and Hermione exploited that fact into their scheme. The ginger however turned out to be a little bit more obsessive that she originally thought but it was the bonus point. It was her after all – Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age – that planted the thought in Harry's head that he needs to seek help from him. He didn't know how the brunette did it but according to Harry, Hermione was adamant on objecting the whole idea; which Harry went on anyway. Months later, there they were; in Draco lavish apartment trying to figure out how to deal with Harry's recent normally abnormal discovery.

_This is going too fast. I should flirt with him and make he falls for me first. I should take things slow. This is going too fast._

Few minutes later, he came out of the room only to find Harry and Hermione were already sitting at the table, chatting while waiting for him.

"You're late," Harry snapped.

"Sorry, I need to water the plant first," Draco said without thinking. Actually, it was what he did to calm himself down before he could confront Harry and probably blew everything up.

"You what?"

"Dig in, Hermione," Draco motioned to the food, ignoring Harry's question and took his seat. "Harry, I need to tell you something,"

"What?"

"I... um... I..." _Damn it, why is this so hard?_

"I need to tell you something too," Harry cut him out, flustering Draco.

Hermione silently enjoyed her food, but her eyes closely watched the two men on the same table. _This is getting interesting_.

Harry stood and walked to Draco. He pulled out Draco's chair and suddenly straddled his lap. He grabbed his shoulder and took a deep breath before declaring: "Draco Malfoy, I'm in love with you,"

It was warm, sweet and subtle kiss, yet exciting enough to elicit moan from both of them.

And Hermione, well, she smiled in victory.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews would help me to improve this~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** This one is kind of a fluff. I hope you like it like I do. x

* * *

It had been almost a month long after Harry unexpectedly confessed to Draco. The blonde however was left wondering Harry did so. Their silly arguments still took place, their irritating insults still being thrown whenever they had the chance and of course, they still sleep in the separate room. No morning kiss, no good night kiss – and no, not even the almost-kiss-moment between them. Zero, zilch, zip, nada, nothing.

They only time when both of them actually stay together more than five minutes without trying to hex each other was when Harry had to deal with his severe morning sickness; evening sickness too, if that was the term. Even without strength left to stand properly, Harry would still find ways to irritate Draco with his ridiculous remarks. '_You came too late.' 'You grab my arms too tight.' 'You are too tall that you block my view.' 'You are too blonde and it makes me dizzy.'_

Draco was actually amazed at himself that he managed to strain himself from testing his newly invented charm on Harry. And when they visited his parents at Malfoy Manor, Harry was considerate enough not to ask Draco doing stupid things – peel the apples using forks, serve his sandwiches in rainbow coloured plate only or pour the milk in the jug first before the glass to see if it's white enough to be drank.

When Draco told Narcissa about it, the witch simply replied, "You knock him up. You deal with it yourself." And of course, his father won't try to give him way out too, "So it's really your baby. I've dealt with a much extreme pregnant woman. Two words: Good luck."

That morning on the second February marked about three months Harry had been carrying their baby. The nauseas had been decreased and no more a grumpy raven complaining he was too tired to stay awake. His appetite increased and it made their house-elf very much delighted to cook more meals for him. The only thing that stayed the same was their morning arguments.

"No way. No. Not in any way."

"But-"

"Come on, Harry. I'm Draco fucking Malfoy. Why would I go there?"

"Because I'm Harry fucking Potter, you damn git! I don't care. You've been there and you will be there again."

Draco lost. Again. Harry Potter – 26. Draco Malfoy – 1. That was the latest score he counted in his head. Even that 1 point he earned was actually the courtesy of Hermione who willingly sided with him when Harry insisted on riding a Thestral to go to Diagon Alley to get some baby stuff.

They were having another dinner feast at The Burrow. Draco actually didn't mind going there; he wanted to go there for a fact. They figured out it was George that things got that far and he wanted to thank him for his 'effort' to put them together. However when he found out Ginny will be there, he thought he should postpone the decision. Harry in the other hand became more eager to be there because of her. He said he wanted to show off his budding relationship with Draco. Of course he promised he would omit the events where they almost killed each other in every bickering, but yes, Harry wanted to brag to everyone; especially to Ginny.

"Fine." Draco finally gave up. "I'll try to come home early today,"

"Don't try. You have too. If you were not home by three, I'll floo there,"

"What? The dinner starts at six!"

"I need your fashion sense to help me pick the robes,"

"You always pick whatever you want even when I said no,"

"I'll listen to you today, I promise. It's Ginny!"

Draco chuckled slightly. Suddenly he was reminded of her flushed face when she found out it was him Harry had chosen. Pissing her off by showing up with a better looking Harry at The Burrow would probably serve little justice over his slashed torso.

Harry was giggling on the settee; probably having the same thought as his. His red cheek made Draco gulp. He immediately rushed to get his cloak and ready to apparate to his apothecary.

"Draco," Harry called him. He rose from his seat and moved closer to Draco before a light peck landed on Draco's lips. "Have a nice day,"

Following the last sentence, Harry disappeared to his room while humming Weird Sister's latest track. Draco froze. He touched his lips in disbelief.

_Harry kissed me. After one whole month. He kissed me. His lips on mine. He kissed me._

By the time Draco registered what had just happened, the wall clock was screaming hushing him off to work.

* * *

The evening sky at The Burrow was beautiful as always. From their apparating point, laughter from the house could be heard clearly. Harry casually intertwined their together and lead Draco towards the house; holding himself from jumping along the way and was oblivious his partner that night was became anxious over his sudden action. When they got there, Ginny was not in sight. A sudden relief administered Draco. There was no way he could compose himself to look good in time with Harry's hand in his. Harry never did so without the presence of other human being besides them.

"So, Harry. How long has it been again?" a familiar manly voice hit their eardrums. It was Charlie, presumably Harry's choice of life partner if he wasn't Ginny's brother.

"Hey, Charlie! It's been a while, how's Romania?" Harry exclaimed as he hugged him.

"Romania is great as always, cannot beat the home though. You still don't answer my question,"

"3 months and a half." Draco answered in his place with stoic face, pulling Harry back at his side. He didn't particularly hate the eldest child of Weasley but he was certain he didn't like him either.

"Draco! I didn't see you, sorry,"

_Yeah, you don't see me. I'm the only blonde in black outfit for Merlin's sake. Gosh._

"It's okay, Charlie. Have everyone arrived?" Draco shook his calloused hands, still talking as if nothing happened but he was quite sure Charlie understood.

"Still waiting for Bill and Fleur. Ginny is inside if you wanted to see her,"

A gleam of excitement shone from Harry's eyes. Without notice, Harry grabbed him and rushed into the house. Draco immediately reached for his wand with his free hand, just in case.

When they stepped in, Ginny was in the kitchen helping her mother and Hermione preparing the food. Harry let a small cough to announce his existence to the ladies and earned big hug from Mrs Weasley. Hermione smiled from her standing while arranging the freshly baked cookies on the plate. Ginny... well she dropped the whole bottle of salt in the stew. Her jaw dropped and if it was possible, Draco was sure hot boiling steam gushed out from her ears and nose.

"What on earth are you doing here?" her pitch rose.

The blonde swore he did see Hermione smirked. His hand clutched tighter to Harry's, ready to shield him in case of another hex took place. No way he was going to let Harry did the job again in his condition. "We were invited,"

"I don't invite you!"

"Your father did."

As expected, Ginny drew her wand. Hermione and Mrs Weasley gasped at the scene. George and Ron were timely arrived to get the plates and cutleries outside to witness the scene. At the same time, Bill and Fleur came through the fireplace. Draco took a step in front of Harry, who was giggling madly over the tension. Frankly speaking, he wanted to do the same too. Ginny just proved to the Weasleys Harry was indeed his.

It took a while for Mrs Weasley to diffuse them before Fleur and Hermione joined the effort. Bill reached for Draco while Harry was dragged away by Ron and George. And when everything was back to normal, Mrs Weasley made sure Ginny was sitting beside her. Draco chose to sit far from them and lucky for him, Charlie was seated at the other side of Ginny. No, he would not let Harry sit near the dragon tamer after he noticed few meaningful looks he gave Harry.

"So Harry," Ron spoke while cutting his steak, "Have you thought on names?"

Having all eyes pointing at him was not a pleasant feeling. Harry looked at Draco who was caught off guard just like him. He too found it hard to comprehend the simple question. _What names?_

"Names?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"Mfyes," the ginger answer with his mouth full. "Fuu... Sorry... you should have at least some ideas didn't you?"

Harry shook his head, still trying to comprehend the question. He looked at Draco for answer. _Baby_, he mouthed.

"What about you, Draco?" Hermione asked the blonde.

"Me neither. I mean... I think it's kinda too early to think one."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, what names?" Ginny intercepted.

"Whatever you decide," George chipped in, ignoring Ginny's question, "Please have a proper name to your boy... or girl. I don't want to have more relative with strange names."

Ron continued. "I agree. You remember Aunt Helen? She used to have a great fame over her singing career – I still don't understand how she made it though..."

"Yes, I do remember her," George answered. "She thought her children shall have some fame too. So she named them after the place they were conceived. Don't ask me how she knew exactly where; but can you imagine their names? Francis and Britannia were lucky but their little sister were not – Cafenita Leia,"

"Cafenita? I don't remember having that place planted on maps,"

"Because there isn't one. She couldn't remember the exact place, but she said she did the – you know what – in a restaurant nearby a lake. Her husband managed to convince her not to use Restaurantia – I still didn't get it how she could think of using that – but Cafenita wasn't that normal either. And he was super lucky the registrar miswrote her middle name, otherwise it would be Lakeia."

"I think she purposely did that," Ron added.

"Poor Uncle Gordon needed to stand the embarrassment in the Registrar Office while stating the names. I heard the other registrar accidentally blurted the name out loudly; and can you imagine the teases he got because Georgia Harrison was there? You know, that was how she managed to knock off Rita Skeeter as the most annoying reporter from Daily Prophet"

"Not to mentioned, there were actually a few restaurant by the lake tried to sue them for bringing their business down."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and giggled again. Like Harry, Draco must have been thinking the same thing. If they were to name their baby after a place, it would be either The Burrow or Draco's apartment. If they choose the former, will the Weasley sue them? Both men cringed at the thought.

"We won't be that foolish," Draco said while still giggling.

"Guys!" Ginny slammed her cutleries, "Answer me. What names are talking about?"

Abrupt silent filled the air.

"You didn't know?" Harry opened his mouth.

"What should I know? Mum?"

_Didn't this girl read the papers?_

Mrs Weasley looked at her disapprovingly. "Honestly Ginny, if you could take a little time off for Quidditch practice and read the news, or open my letters and actually read them, you'll know what we're talking about,"

"Know about what?" Ginny's high pitch earned her Mrs Weasley's shrug. "Mum,"

"I thought your team are all witches. They don't do gossips or what?" George asked her.

Ginny snarled at him and shifted her glare towards Harry.

"I'm expecting. It's three months long,"

"Three months and a half," Draco corrected him.

"Yeah, and a half,"

Harry knew what was coming. Hence explaining the reason why he snaked his arms into Draco's waist tightly. Probably to add some fuel to the fire, Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. The latter was a bit shocked over his sudden public affection but nevertheless, Draco caressed the arms that were hugging him, pretending to soothe the man besides him (he really did try to soothe him but refused to acknowledge it); his eyes had not left Ginny flushed face.

The youngest ginger immediately stood from her seat with her wand ready; so did the other Weasleys; minus Arthur and Charlie.

"What? Why?" Arthur asked, clearly dumbfounded. Charlie too was stunned by what his family just displayed.

"Ginny, don't you dare," George warned her first. "That baby is going to have to inherit my business. I need him or her unscathed from your stupid bogey hex."

"I'm your sister!"

"That baby is my successor! Sorry Harry for not asking your parental permission. You don't mind, aren't you?" George begged half-apologetically.

Harry nodded at him and gave him a grateful smile; his arms still clutched tight to Draco. Draco exuded his murderous glare to Ginny, signalling he won't let same thing happened twice. Ever since the eventful day at the Gellen's, Draco paid more attention to his surrounding in case they were caught off guard.

Ginny retreated from her offensive posture after sensing the danger of probably being ignored by George for the rest of her life. She continued scooping her stew, pretending she didn't exist during the dinner.

Draco knew Harry felt a pang of guilt seeing her being shunned by her own family. She after all was once his ears when he needed one during their Hogwarts days. After a brief fling with her, Harry came to term that she will often burden him more than he could handle. Plus, he was confident enough to admit he was bent to the Weasley family after years of being subconsciously seduced by him to walk away from the relationship.

Living with the raven after the confession was wonderful although most of the time he was confused. Almost killed each other whenever no one was looking was terribly an understatement of their relationship. They managed to be lovey-dovey enough for him to maintain his new award, which despite Harry's non-stop teasing he had the guts that tell him that Harry was actually proud of his achievement. He after all was the one who received the sweet treatment from his boyfriend. He just won't let Draco aware of that.

As for the community, they would of course believe them; except Georgia Harrison who had witnessed their spat over 'does maroon leather boots match well with acid green robe?'. She described that event as 'pretentious loving pair who find prick over colour' although the claim was easily dismissed. They were pretentious; and they did find prick over colour, but Draco wanted to believe they were a loving couple too. They just showed their affection in a way people won't understand – at least he felt so.

"Here, taste this," Draco fed him with the salad he was eating after everything had calm down. He munched and grimaced when he realized there was extra lemon zest squeezed in.

Draco found it amusing and laughed until Harry shoved him the stew. "Harry, what did you put in this?" his pale face turned red.

"Nothing, love. Just some pepper to heat it up. You like it don't you?"

The whole table roared at him, adding more blush to his cheek. Ginny looked at them annoyingly before left the table and walk away with queasy feeling. Draco smacked his arm lightly and he was sure he saw a glimpse of smile from Harry.

_Yes, a much better way to show affection_. Draco thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Btw, next update won't be quick like this. I hope you don't mind that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** This chapter is the shortest so far, but I promise a better length for the next one.

* * *

The clock showed it almost hit 10.00 pm. Bill and Fleur had long left the house to their cottage; but Draco and Harry were still at The Burrow. After the feast, George had pulled Harry into his room claiming he wanted to show his new inventions for the joke shop. With sparkly eyes, he followed him in less than a second; leaving Draco with enthusiastic Arthur talking about how aeroplanes fly. As much as he was kind of amazed with how the muggles came with the ideas to travel, he barely cares about the Wright brothers' will to start it all.

He was saved however, when Mrs Weasley urged his husband to clean up the mess from the feast. Draco not even had the chance to take his breath when Hermione sit beside him and gave him an intense look.

"So Draco," she started, "how it's going?" A thin smile carved on her face.

"What do you mean?" _Great, now she's starting_.

"No dilly dallies. You and Harry, how it's going?"

Draco was thinking how to give the reply without giving too much information. He can't keep on troubling Hermione with his love-life, but he really did need some advices from her. However before he could think of one descent sentence, Ginny entered the living room.

"What's wrong with him and Harry?" Ginny asked. There was a gleam, probably hope in her eyes. "Are they in trouble?"

"On what basis you think Harry and I have problems, Weaslette?" Draco snapped at her. _Damn you, Ginny. You blew my chance!_

"I don't know," Ginny took her seat in front of them. She crossed her legs waiting for answer. "Maybe by the fact that's he's with Charlie now and not you,"

_What? Why Harry's with Charlie?_ An unpleasant feeling sipped through his body. Charlie – he might be a nice guy but he can be too charming for Harry.

"Ummm... he's with George, Ginny." Hermione corrected her.

"Ummm... no, he's with Charlie. They were snogging,"

Draco managed not to turn paler but his hands were now very cold. _Is this anger? No, I don't think so. What is this?_

Noticing the slight change in Draco, Ginny could not hide her smirk. Draco did not drop his gaze from Ginny. He refused to admit defeat before he had the chance to out her down again.

"I'm what?" Suddenly Harry appeared with Charlie, Ron and George behind him.

Harry landed himself next to Draco when Hermione got up to give way to the raven. The blonde slid his arms on his waist and kissed his cheek. Ginny was still in her position, re-crossing her legs to show off her toned muscle as a result from her Quidditch practice.

"You kissed Charlie, I saw that," Ginny's sounded confident. Draco hated that.

"When?" This time it was Ron.

"Just now, I saw you with my own eyes. Why would I lie? I know you have a thing for my brother, Harry."

Harry looked at Charlie, perplexed by the statement. Draco initially was not happy with the news but judging from Charlie's reaction when Harry look at him, he just got another reason to insult the Chaser.

"Yeah, Harry. Why would she lie?" Draco grinned widely when he asked Harry, making it obvious he wanted Harry to join the fun.

"Because I love you more that her?" Harry beamed and kissed Draco's flushed cheek.

"Are you sure it's not because I love you more?"

Truth to be told, Draco cringed at his own words. Ron was obviously acting like how he would when the ginger pretended to vomit, but he needed a remark to annoy Ginny.

"Aww... get a room Draco," George said, erupting laughter from the rest of the room except for one person.

Charlie cleared his throat before continue, "Ginny, I'm straight,"

"What?" sync question was asked from Draco, Ginny, Hermione and George. All of them dropped their jaw.

"Since when?" George asked him.

"Since when what? Since birth I guess. I am never a gay. I marry my job, that's all,"

'_One competitor is out._' Thought Draco. If he wasn't taught how to control his facial expression, Draco was confident he would be jumping around with Harry. So Charlie loved Harry as a family, a brother – never a lover.

"I thought... I thought..." George stuttered. "Harry, you knew?"

Harry nodded. "Charlie had been asking my opinion about this woman he fancies. He said if he asks for yours, he would be ridicule,"

_So that's why Charlie had been giving him the look. It was not because he likes Harry!_

"So it was you?" Charlie raised his voice. "You are the reason why men have been trying to make a move on me, and no women hesitate to share their disgusting secrets."

George backed away from his stand and quickly shoved Ron in front of him. "Ronald had a part too you know," he laughed before ran upstairs.

The next thing Draco realized was Charlie had been throwing hex to George and Ron, who was now screaming asking for apologizes. Hermione chuckled lightly, so did Harry and Draco but Ginny in the other hand had the opposite reaction.

"So what did I saw?" she asked while turning redder.

"I don't know," Harry answered, still laughing. "But I did clung to him for a while, my nauseas have not completely gone yet,"

"Are you okay?" Draco asked in concerned, shocked.

Harry nodded. "It's gone. I want to go home, it's late,"

"Why don't you stay for supper, Harry? Mrs Weasley made chicken gumbo today." Hermione tried to persuade.

Harry shook his head and leaned on Draco. He yawned and scrubbed his eyes. The blonde... well the blonde didn't take Harry's movement well. He stiffed on the spot.

"I don't think I can stay, Hermione." Harry yawned again. "Too tired,"

"Very well. Draco, carry him,"

"Huh?" he was caught guard.

"Carry him. Carry Harry."

Harry straightened his posture; his arms were wide open waiting for Draco with the widest grin he could give. Having a hard time to control his excitement, he gave in and let Harry rested in his arms before he pulled him up. He staggered a bit but found enough balance soon enough.

Draco would have forgotten that Ginny was still there if she wasn't grumbling, much to his delight. Hermione passed him Harry's cloak as well as his; ignoring Ginny who was mumbling insults to Draco. After saying quick goodbye to her with Harry in his arms, Draco walked to the apparation point and vanished into the night.

* * *

As soon as he got home, he placed Harry on the settee before hung their cloaks. Hiccup – a young elf popped up bringing milk and cookie for them. Unlike Millie, Hiccup was quite shy so he immediately apparate out of the room when he was sure Draco won't need him anymore. The blonde liked this elf better; he didn't ask too many questions; whereas Millie was more to Harry's preference, much livelier and bubblier.

Draco loosened his buttons and sat across Harry. His eyes followed him when the raven chewed his cookie. He gulped lightly when Harry licked the cookie crumbles that stuck at the edge of his lips. And when Harry took a sip of his milk, the spill that ran down through his neck made Draco licked his own lips. The thin lips, he really wanted to taste it again. It was not fair for him – the glass touched his lips daily while he had never had the chance to do so.

"Don't do that," Draco whispered.

"Do what?" Harry wiped the mess with his sleeves.

_Oh, Merlin. What did I say?_

"That." Draco found a retort. "You are dirtying your shirt,"

"This shirt already needs a wash, Draco,"

Draco lost his words. He did not know how to reply him. He did not even know why he asked Harry not to do that. He did not have the slightest idea what 'that' refer to. He did know one thing though, he needed to taste that lips again, which explained why his mid was so hollow at that moment. _How?_

Oblivious to what Draco was thinking, Harry spread his arms again. "Carry me,"

"What?"

"Carry me; to my bedroom,"

"Why?"

"Too tired,"

Draco was dumbfounded but he rose anyway to take Harry in his arms. Harry wiggled in excitement when Draco moved closer. _Don't do that, Harry_; Draco thought, this time he was able to keep the words in his mind.

_Calm yourself, Draco. Calm yourself. You must not do anything rash. Calm yourself._

Draco kept the enchantment in his head along the way he was carrying Harry. When he arrived at Harry's doorstep, Harry struggled to release himself from him. He quickly rushed into his room and before Draco could bid him good night; a soft click was heard; telling him Harry had locked the door.

Draco returned to his room and straight away walked into the bathroom. He let the cold water showered him in his cloth, hoping it would bring an end to his misery. He needed those lips again – the warm, subtle, sweet kiss. He needed Harry.

_I need Hermione._

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** I attempted to write a lemon for this chapter, but I think it's too soon for the full version. Don't expect too much. x

**To my reviewers:**

MichGirl07: Thanks for the compliment! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story~ x

Angel-Miyu: They are! Glad that you found them sweet as I did!

mumimeanjudy: I guess that's what contributed to the fun (hopefully it's fun for you).

* * *

Draco stirred the mixture in the bronze cauldron carefully. The purplish grey liquid that gave out stink odour had started to form bubbles. He then lowered the flame and added some sort of white powder into it before stirred it once again. He coughed hard when the smell became unbearable and left it as it was after a while.

"Dragon husk," Hermione appeared behind him. "Expensive stuff,"

"I got it at half price. My supplier chickened out when I threatened him to expose his dirty business trick,"

"What is the trick, may I know?"

"No, Granger," Draco put a lid on the cauldron and started cleaning the mess around him. Within few swishes, the room was neat again. "I'll tell you if he refused to give me what I need on time though,"

Both of them walked out of the room and Draco led her to the lounge built next to his personal space. The lounge was separated by thin wooden partition, allowing him to take a quick nap whenever he wanted to without having too much hassle. Another lounge with a bigger size was also built for his workers which so far only involved three witches and one trainee wizard. Unlike the second lounge, his was covered mostly in black, silver and green much like his former house in Hogwarts.

Hermione sat on the black leather couch first. Draco conjured three drinks in front of her – coffee, fire whiskey and the traditional pumpkin juice. Hermione took a sip on the first one while Draco took the third. As much as he needed the alcohol now, he knew he should not be drunk while handling his potion. A little mistake may cause galleons of loss.

"So, what is it that you need me to come here?" the witch asked him.

"It's about Harry," Draco tried to calm himself.

"What about him?"

Draco was hesitant at first but he proceeded with his story. He left out nothing, because nothing was censored enough to be left out. Most accounts that took place in the whole month were embarrassing instead but Draco didn't care. He didn't mind lowering bits of his pride if it means he can trade it with the 1001 on How to Seduce Harry Potter.

After he finished, Hermione looked bewildered. She laid back and tapped her fingers on her laps, her eyes wondered around as if she was waiting for Draco to pull her back to reality. Draco was uncomfortable with the sight in front of him. What if Hermione lashed out at him and revealed to the world about the relationship? _She wouldn't do that; or would she?_

Waiting for Hermione to utter a single word seemed like years to him. More 'what if' instances came across his mind. _What if she told Harry? What if Harry became made when he knew this? What if she accidentally revealed it to Ginny?_

"Look, Hermione. If you don't want to help, I'm okay with it. As long as you don't rattle this out to anyone including Harry, it's fine. I can–"

"Who says I wouldn't help you?" Hermione cut him off.

"Well, you keep on being silent and–"

"I need some time. I'll come to your house for dinner." Hermione stood up from her seat. "Tell Harry I would love to taste his stew again,"

Hermione disappeared from his sight. He let out a deep breath in relief. Now he just had to wait until tonight. Thinking what would be happening made butterflies fly in his stomach. Then he heard his door was knocked. Ollie, his trainee came in.

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Frampton asked for you at the counter,"

"What does she want this time?"

"I'm not sure, sir. But Lizzy is having another brawl with her. I think it has something to do with slimming potion,"

Draco sighed and massaged his own temple. "Thanks, Ollie. I'll be there in a while. Do whatever you guys can do to stop her from barging into my office."

"Does that mean we can hex her, sir?" Ollie asked, barely in monotonous voice; hiding his eagerness.

"Yes, just make sure you alternate her memory afterwards. I don't want fucking aurors to come here because of that,"

"Very well, sir," Ollie disappeared, probably running towards his colleagues to relay the news.

_Aurors... Harry was an auror. He resigned as one for the baby. He resigned for the baby. For me. For me? Eh?_

* * *

Hermione was all smiles when she handed Draco a parchment. He dropped his jaw reading her neatly written letters. He raised his head and stared at her; asking for confirmation. Harry who was sitting beside him took a peek at the content before he grabbed it away from the blonde. Just like Draco, he too was perplexed.

"What do you mean we should dine out at least once a week?" Harry broke the silence.

Hermione took the sandwiches prepared by Millie and munched it gracefully before answering his question. "Oh, come on, Harry. People have started talking about you and Draco. Georgia Harrison spreads the rumours that you are breaking up with him," her hand point out at Draco who was now gulping down the firewhiskey in front of him.

"Why would I break up with him?" Harry asked again; causing Draco to look at him almost immediately.

"Well, according to her you guys are sexually unsatisfied with each other,"

Draco spurted out his drink and it splashed on Hermione's face. "What? Sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to but, _what_?"

Harry burst out laughter when the witch annoyingly cleaned her own face, "Sex... sexually unsatisfied?" he asked while holding his stomach; tears started forming in his eyes.

Draco joined the laughter when Harry became louder; which also dragged Hermione in.

"You know what she's like. She really wanted to beat Skeeter." Hermione said when they finally cooled down. "And putting sexual frustration as the reason must have brought her name up. She further adds your tummy is not round enough for a healthy pregnancy. That's why Draco leaves you,"

"Hermione, it's only three months old. What does she expect?"

"Three months and a half," Draco added in whisper.

"Yes, three months and a half,"

"That's why you need this weekly outing. You don't want people to find out the real deal behind this,"

Draco tried to open his mouth in protest but quickly closed it when he noticed Hermione's you-want-my-help-or-not glare. When Hermione said she had drawn up a couple-checklist for them, he was so sure Harry would be against it, because he wanted to. The list that she prepared required them to be all lovey-dovey in front of everyone. Well they had been acting like that since day 1 they announced their relationship, so it was not the problem. The problem was they need to do it 24/7. Their record of being able to be like that was five hours which set during their first formal dinner with the Malfoys. It was hard though; as both of them despise such act. The raven so far had given cooperation to at least sit and listen first before making the decision.

"I'll do it," Harry said.

Draco looked at him in disbelief. _He agrees?_

"Harry, are you sure about this?" he asked for confirmation.

The former Gryffindor lightly nodded. "Well, I'm sexually frustrated," Then he laughed.

Draco chuckled. "Well, I guess me too," he joked.

"Really? Then maybe I should do this," Harry straddled his laps. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked in panic. His heart was thumping at the highest rate.

"Relieving your sexual tension,"

And Harry crashed his lips on Draco's; earning gasp from the blonde but died right away when Harry deepened the kiss. His hands snaked behind Draco's night; holding him tightly. He froze, his eye bulged, not quite sure what had just happened. Harry broke it off not long after. His breathe too; Draco noticed was uneven like his. He stared at the green eyes. Good thing he did not find a trace of regret, instead he found sparkles that ask for more.

Draco cupped Harry's face in both of his hand and was about to close their distance when Hermione intentionally coughed loudly. Both of them looked at her without letting each other go.

"You know," she giggled. "I think we should put the checklist aside for tonight. You guys are... how should I put this... well, you found something important to do; and I have no intention to interrupt... whatever you are doing,"

Hermione disappeared from their sight in the familiar blazing green flame after a while. Harry looked towards Draco again, smiling mischievously; so did the man he straddled.

"So, Draco," he said.

"Yes, Harry,"

"Still horny?"

"Who says I'm horny?"

"You're hard, Malfoy,"

Draco looked down. A bulge was forming in his pants. _Shit, why don't I notice this?_

Harry leaned forward again, teasingly pecked Draco's lips. The Slytherin slithered his hands down and made its way inside Harry's shirt, stroking his back gently. His movements earned moans from Harry and the raven shifted his ass on the blonde. Their little ones rubbed on each other and Harry kept on doing it. In response, Draco moaned louder and tilted his head. Harry used the chance to trace his lips on Draco's neck, sucking it gently.

Draco slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. Once his torso was exposed, he carefully flipped Harry on his back; so he was laying beneath him. His black unruly hair was wet with sweat, his green eyes were full of lust and his lips trembled in excitement. At that point, he barely cared if Harry was against his idea of taking him for the second time – right there in their living room. He needed him.

In a quick second, Draco attacked Harry's hardened nipples, gently nibbling one alternately. Harry squirmed and placed his hands on Draco's ass trying to rub their cock together again. He moaned in mess when the blonde started leaving marks along his neck and shoulder. Draco felt like he was in heaven. This was much more pleasurable compared to wanking alone on his bed thinking of the raven. He then moved one of his hands towards Harry's waist in attempt to unbutton his pants.

"Draco, stop," Harry suddenly stiffened.

_Oh, Merlin. Is he having the second thought? _

He pushed Draco aside; causing the blonde to fell on the floor.

"Harry, why–"

Harry turned paler and quickly covered his mouth. Draco was startled.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he rose and patted Harry's back.

Without notice, Harry ran towards the kitchen but before he managed to reach the sink, he fell on his knees. Draco quickly rushed to his side; fast enough to conjure up a pail in front of him. Harry threw everything he had eaten previously into it. Draco placed his hand on his back, stroking it lightly.

Harry collapsed in Draco's arms as soon as he emptied his stomach. By that time, Millie appeared bringing clean wet towel and handed it to Draco. Draco used the towel to wipe Harry's mouth. He later conjured a glass of water so that Harry could rinse his mouth properly. Hiccup in the other hand vanish the pail afterwards and mopped the floor clean.

"Sor... sorry," Harry panted. His eyes were closed and he wore a thin smile on his lips.

Draco chuckled. "I think the baby is jealous of me, you know. That was so Slytherin,"

Harry giggled lightly. "Luckily I didn't throw up while kissing you,"

Draco laughed. He tightened his arms around Harry and slowly helped him stood again. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, but I want you to carry me,"

"What?"

"Carry me. I don't feel like walking now," Harry spread his arms, waiting for Draco to take him in.

Of course Draco gladly complied with his wish. By time he reached Harry's bed, he found that the raven had already fallen asleep. He put him down gently. With a little flick from his wand, Harry had changed into a much comfortable clothes. He slowly pulled up the duvet so it covered Harry's body.

Harry looked so innocent when he was sleeping. He really wanted to take the place beside him, laying on the bed together; probably waking up while spooning him in his arms. Draco smiled at the thought. He wanted to but found no courage to make it real. After making sure Harry had rested comfortably, he stroked his black hair and kissed him good night.

_I love you._

And Draco left the room without saying the words out loud.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** There will be no Harry and Draco in this chapter, but I put some interesting stuff in (cross finger it's interesting enough for you~). Btw, the number of followers and favourites to this story exceeded my expectation! Thank you so much! I love you guys! x

* * *

The sun was great. The wind was cool. The sky was clear. It was a perfect day for quidditch practice but Ginny was not in her usual charismatic self. Yes, she can be annoying at times but when it came to quidditch, she was among the best players. She didn't usually mix up her personal life with her career; but lately she was found to be out of focus. Handling the quaffle and threw the ball into the goal posts were no longer fun for her. And it was all the courtesy of Draco Malfoy, thank you.

She hated him. She hated him since their first meet. She hated him more when he befriended Harry after the war. She hated him even more when they met again at the Gellen's. She hated him the most when Harry proudly announced he was carrying his spawn. She was beyond furious whenever her eyes caught how madly they were in love in each other. Harry had never given her that smile he was giving Draco, nor the look when he thought no one was looking. Jealous? _Very much_.

So that's why she would resort to anything to break them up. Harry was always at good hiding his feeling, probably hurting his emotion would do justice to what she felt all these while. Draco would go rampant; she was confident about that. And that was the main goal: driving the young Malfoy crazy. One problem though: _How?_ Her family had practically accepted him as part of family, something she could not reason out especially when Ron was among those who convinced Draco had changed.

"Weasley," a voice interrupted her thought. Harper Clarke was standing behind her while she was resting on the farthest bench away from the team. "Are you okay?"

Ginny simply nodded at her, refusing to start conversation with the captain.

"You know you can tell me if anything is wrong," she added.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. The newly appointed captain had started to annoy her. Clarke was also a great chaser but her skills were no better than hers. Ginny had been expected to replace Wandell when she decided to retire but the former captain denied her without the second thought; which led to Clarke's appointment. At first she did not mind with the decision, but later she realized she did not like the idea of someone younger gave opinions (read 'criticisms') on her play.

"Nothing's wrong, Clarke. I just didn't have enough sleep,"

"Oh, ok then. We're going to plan new strategy for the upcoming match in a while. It would be better if you could join us. It's been a while since you participated,"

"I'll be there,"

Ginny watched the blonde walked away from her. Her hair, it reminded him so much to Draco. Even though it was nothing close to Draco's whiter one, it irked her a lot. Maybe that was one of the contributing factor she didn't like the captain.

"Ah, Weasley, before I forgot," Clarke turned back. "Your under-performance has nothing to do with Potter and Malfoy, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" she startled, fused with anger.

"Your past relationship with Mr Saviour is not unknown. I noticed you started to lose focus ever since... the brawl at the restaurant made into the headlines. It has nothing to do with it, isn't it?"

Ginny turned red. "Mind your own business, Clarke,"

The captain turned white. She knew well Ginny didn't like her and she couldn't come up with ideas how to make the ginger listen to her. "I think you shouldn't worry too much Weasley,"

"What do you mean?" she asked her the same question again, but this time her tone was different.

"My aunt said they are faking it,"

"Huh?"

"There is no way they are actually love each other. My aunt can read people well. She even doubt if the baby is real. Healer McMillan is known as a blabbermouth, not everything she said can be trusted,"

_Oh come on, how can I read Harry wrong?_

"Give me some light, Clarke," Ginny stood. "Is your aunt a seer or something?"

"No, she's a reporter. She's quite famous,"

"Who?"

"Georgia Harrison."

* * *

Ginny arrived home feeling lighter. She was excited for tomorrow. Clarke had agreed to let her meet Georgia Harrison. That was it. She needed the reporter to take them down. Georgia Harrison was on par with Rita Skeeter, she can definitely twist some lies into trustable truth. Ginny expected her to be excited too. After all, she can provide some inside story that barely made to the public.

Clarke told her everything that she knew from her aunt. Maybe she really needed to read the papers sometimes to keep track in Harry. If not everything, half of the news should be telling the truth. And at that moment, Clarke's story seemed reasonable to be believed.

Hoping that nothing will go wrong tomorrow, she decided she should spent the day at The Burrow; probably she would catch up something interesting. Upon her arrival, Hermione was already there. She was having some conversation with Ron while snacking at the living room.

"Oh, hi, Ginny. Don't expect you'd be here today." Ron greeted her as soon as she stepped into the house. Her brother was leaning against Hermione's side.

"This is my home too, Ron,"

"Yeah, we kind of forgot that, sister," George appeared from the kitchen, levitating three glasses of juice in the air before set them on the table in front of the other two. "Are you spending a night here or you'll go back to your apartment Merlin knows where?"

"I'll see how it's going," Ginny replied. She later took a seat next to George and grabbed one of the drinks.

"Hey, that's mine," Ron growled at her.

Hermione shushed him down. "Just take mine, Ronald,"

"Great, that's improvement number 14. You've decided I can drink from your glass too!" Ron almost emptied her glass when Hermione tried to take it away from him.

"Just because I said okay it doesn't mean you can finish it, mister." Hermione slammed his arms, "now go fill it again."

Ron grumbled but he had a bright smile on his face. Ginny shook her head. How Hermione can fall for her half-witted brother, she didn't know. Ron was always oblivious to his own feeling, let alone figuring out how others felt about him. Probably Hermione just wanted to test her own ability to make Ron kneeled in front of her before dumping him away.

"What's improvement number 14?" she asked.

"Oh, that. Well, Hermione is always stuck with her works, otherwise books. So they make a pact if she can actually make 50 changes to improve or change her habits, Ron would grant her any wish." George explained.

"And you agree to that?" Ginny looked at Hermione, bewildered.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess some changes would do me good. Plus I'll get to have Ron do something for me,"

_So she really did want to make my brother kneel in front of her._

"Harry gave the idea," Ron said with two more drinks in his hands not long after.

"Who?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. Or do you forget who is he?"

"I know who he is, Ron. I am his girlfriend, remember?"

"_Was_, Ginny." Hermione corrected her. "You broke up months ago,"

"No, we temporarily put the relationship on hold,"

"Stop denying, Gin." This time it was George. "He already moved on. He's with Draco now. You are just going to hurt yourself if you continue this,"

"Yeah, in like what... six... five months, they are going to welcome a baby." Ron added. "I think it would be a boy, what do you think?"

"The baby is a lie," Ginny calmly stated.

"What?" the three of them looked at her. Hermione straightened her back; Ron scratched his head while George frowned.

"I'm quite sure it's not a lie," Hermione said.

"It's a lie. Georgia Harrison's niece told me so,"

"The reporter?" Hermione flared up hearing her name; remembering how she ruined her important documents before.

"Yup, her niece is in my team. I met her during practice this morning. She told few things she knew from Georgia Harrison herself and she made few points and I believed her,"

"Ginny, she's like Rita Skeeter. You can't possibly trust her story,"

"I don't know Hermione. I mean like Clarke said, Malfoy is a Slytherin and an ex-death eater. He needs a way out of his shameful past so he's merely using Harry."

"No," Hermione was practically trying to control her breathing. "If he's using Harry, Draco won't ask me for help to woo him,"

In an instant, Hermione covered her mouth in her palms. Ginny caught her muttering, '_I shouldn't say that,_'

George and Ron burst in laughter. Their face turned as red as their hair. Ginny tried to keep a stoic face. She knew if she did not show any unnecessary emotion, her goal to dig out something that can ruin the pair would be accomplished easily; and now she was close to score it.

"Draco actually asked you to help him?" Ron asked, still laughing hard. "Draco Malfoy? Oh, Merlin, I'm so going to use this fact against him,"

"Shut up, Ron. It was supposed to be a secret. You know Harry can be dense sometimes,"

"So I cannot tease him?"

"No, pretend you heard nothing from me. In return, the next improvement I made will be counted as double."

"Triple,"

"Deal. And that goes the same for you and George," she pointed at Ginny.

"What comes for me?" George asked her, his laughter had subsided but it turned to fit of giggles instead.

"What do you want?"

"I'll tell you later, not now. Let me finished laughing first." True to his words, George went off again, so did Ron; much to Hermione's annoyance.

"What do I need to do to make you keep this secret, Ginny?"

Ginny smirked as if she achieved a victory. If she brought the story to Georgia Harrison tomorrow, only Morgana knew how it would turn out in the paper. Draco will go mad. Harry would ask her to stop. She will demand Harry to break everything off with the blonde. And they will be together again. And she swore she would do everything in her power to keep the relationship last forever.

"Do nothing," she took a sip of her drink, "because the hell will freeze if I keep this out from Miss Harrison. Thanks Hermione,"

Ginny rose from her seat and walked towards the door, ready to apparate. "Tell mum I said hi,"

* * *

"I'm doomed," Hermione sighed as soon as Ginny disappear from their sight. "Draco is going to kill me now,"

She felt so weak to even stand. She needed to think of something to make sure Draco would keep her alive. Well she expected him to kill her instantly but she would miss the chance to see both him and Harry to embrace each other; if Draco managed to make Harry fell for him. She knew Harry liked the blonde too judging by how bold he was last time; but his Gryffindor's pride would prevent him to admit it openly.

"Ron, would you mind go to the joke shop now? Your shift is starting in a while," George civilly asked his brother, breaking the tension in her head.

"Why aren't you going?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm the boss. Now go,"

"What if I refused?"

"Then please expect you'd have trouble sleeping in peace tonight. Now go,"

"But–"

"Go," George's voice turned firmer.

Ron gave him a snort of disgust before apparating away. George quickly moved to sit beside Hermione and slung his arms on her shoulder. It surprised her.

"Now my sister in law to be, about the deal to shut my mouth," Hermione frowned_. 'What is George planning?' _"I have a request that only you can fulfil,"

"What do you want? Don't ask anything funny, George," she warned him.

"What? No," George immediately took his arm away. "Actually," he gave a small cough.

"What is it?"

George smiled. Hermione knew that kind of smile. He had tricks to pull out from his sleeves. She was not sure what was it but she guessed she could wait to deliver her slip of tongue to Draco and Harry. It was rare for him to include her in the plan and that exactly was what he was doing now.

"Tell me everything about this Draco's wooing Harry business,"

"George, I promised him I'd keep quiet,"

"Well then," George grinned widely. "What if I say Harry has been asking my advice to flirt with him?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** I am sooooo sorry for the super late update. I had to finish writing my final year paper first. Plus, I was having trouble to manage the timeline of this story and it took more time than I thought to fix it (If you notice some glitches, feel free to tell me). To make it up, I wrote a long chapter this time. I'm not sure if you like it though... Btw, the number of follows and favourites so far was really amazing! Thanks for the support! x *bow down to all readers*

* * *

The sounds of clicking and the light from the flash annoy him both equally. The room was noisy and the heat was starting to rise. Among all who came that day, there was no doubt Georgia Harrison stood up the most. With a neatly bunned hair wrapped around an awful looking scarf and a bright yellow coat to compliment the green tiptoes she wore; there was no way people would simply ignore her. Her voice was the loudest of course; and the fact that she was the closest to him with her Quick Quote Quill scribbling what Draco perceived as trash; made him used all his might not to hex her in front of everyone else.

Ginny was there too; leaning casually against the door. She had a smirk on her face and probably expecting an interview later, she also put on some make-up. Draco hated to admit it but the girl can attract lots of wizards with that look; if and only if she can fix her temper.

Sitting beside him was Harry. The raven looked calm and he was all smiling. Draco was not sure what was the man thinking but if anyone had asked what about him, his answer would be 'I'm nervous as wreck. But because I am Draco Malfoy, let's not let anyone know about it.'

"Are okay, Draco?" Harry whispered, loud enough for the blonde to hear it.

"Of course,"

"Really? You don't look like one,"

"I'm okay, Potter."

"Are you regretting it now?"

"No," he replied and diverted his gaze to the floor.

"No worry." Harry went to take their hands together, catching Draco off-guard. "This should be fine."

"Yeah." He tightened the grip. Harry gave him a faint smile to calm him down, but it seemed it was making him more nervous. "Hopefully,"

Draco cleared his throat. The room immediately went silent. All reporters present could not hide their excitement. As if everyone was frozen, only breathing sound echoed.

"Thanks, everyone for coming." He started. "I know we have been avoiding everyone regarding the news."

"So it's true then?" Georgia Harrison intercepted him. "About what I wrote, you guys are not real,"

Indistinct mumbles filled the air; causing Draco to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He pretended to ignore her provocation but he knew he cannot forever avoid it. "Harry and I had a lengthy talk about this. It troubled us, but if we put this on hold for a second longer, we are not sure if we can both be truly happy. So, for everyone's sake; we have come to a decision."

He gave Harry a knowing look, for it was the other man's turn to talk. He took a deep breath before announcing, "We're breaking up,"

* * *

_Few days ago..._

_Draco tapped his fingers nervously on his lap. His eyes followed every movement of Harry. From the moment when Harry walked down the stairs until the moment he was there sitting beside him, munching a bowl of fruits while waiting for Hermione's arrival; Draco pondered what should be the right words to say to him._

"_You want some?" Harry offered him his snack, thinking that maybe the blonde wanted it too._

_Draco shook his head, still thinking of the right things to say. "So Harry," _

"_Umm?" Harry looked at him, still munching the fruits._

"_I'm confirming things here. You—"_

"_We already went through this hundreds times. It was an accident,"_

"_Accident?"_

"_Yes, and don't blame Hiccup. He tried to take it away but I insisted on having one,"_

"_Accident?"_

"_Yes, Draco. Accident." _

"_You are telling me the truth aren't you?" Draco scrutinized his eyes on him, trying to trace hints of lies. _

"_What? Of course! Why should I lie to you?"_

_Draco let out a deep sigh. Among all potions he had to gulp down that day, Harry had chosen to take the non-matured anti-Dizziness Draught. Maybe if he didn't be so eager to see the changes in colour of the potion at the first place, this wouldn't happen. _

"_Tell me again, how did you get your hands on it? I'm pretty sure I already put it in a place you didn't know,"_

_Harry stopped eating. "Well, Mr Malfoy. You should have put it in a place where even the house-elves didn't know,"_

"_Hiccup?"_

"_He's a genius elf – straightaway went your room to find the potion I need." _

"_Genius? He fed you an incomplete potion. You could die, you know,"_

_Harry shrugged. "Well, I'm alive." _

_He let out another big sigh. Maybe it was for the best. Truth to be told, he was not sure how to face the raven after what had happened a night before. _

_They had a brief yet heated kissing session before the baby inside Harry decided it was a good time to make him felt nauseated. Harry fell asleep and Draco had to relief his tension alone in his own bathroom, leaving Harry wandered in his dream alone in the bedroom next to his. He has no gut to fill the empty spot beside him that seemed so attractive that night. The next morning, right before he mustered his courage to face Harry (after picturing every possible awkward situation they might be in), he found out the raven lost the memory of that incident after ingesting his non-matured anti-Dizziness Draught. According to what Harry told him, he felt too weak to get up. So he called Hiccup and make the elf fetched a potion to ease it. Unfortunately, the elf brought all vials he could find in the house, including one Draco put under his bed._

_Something in his story was off though; but he couldn't figure out what was it. He had the feeling Harry was not telling him everything and purposely hiding something. And he was quite sure somehow, Hiccup was involved in whatever thing he put himself into; as the elf seemed to avoid him since yesterday. The only time he approached Draco was when he tried to notify him there was an owl trying to get into the house but the window was locked. _

_The great horned owl he recognized as Hermione brought a message from the owner asking to free himself the next day. It also came with an order not to go outside the house until she arrived around the noon as she had something to settle first. Draco didn't mind much. He needed a short break from the apothecary anyway, and his workers were capable enough to run it for a day without him. _

_The fireplace roared after a while. Hermione stepped in with George followed behind her. The ginger also brought with him a bag full of snacks for Harry which the latter accepted it with a wide grin. He did not wait for the invitation to take a seat besides Harry and started to explain how he got them all. _

"_So, what's so important that you want to talk about?" Draco started._

"_Well... actually... George! I told you not to give him that!" Hermione snatched a packet of what Draco perceived as popping onions from Harry's hand. _

"_What is that?" Draco asked curiously. _

"_Lemony-Onions. I bought it during my visit to Japan to expand my business. I think it's fun to be eaten,"_

"_Really?" Harry snatched it back from Hermione and tore the clear pack. He quickly shoved one into George's unsuspected mouth. He scrunched his face and immediately threw it out. The purplish droplets shaped like an onion jumped happily on his hand. To both Draco and Harry surprise, there were weird noise came out from it. _

"_This thing can laugh?" Harry asked in amazement._

"_Yeah, that's why I give it to you," George replied while throwing the candy away to the fireplace._

"_Is it sour? I feel like tasting it,"_

"_It's horrible." Hermione chipped in. "If you want to lose your taste buds like Ron, then you are welcome to eat that thing," _

"_Then why are you giving me this?"_

"_So that you can give it to Draco," George replied enthusiastically. "When he becomes a prat,"_

"_I'm not a prat. He is," Draco pointed to Harry. "Ask him what he did yesterday,"_

"_What did he do?" Hermione sounded like a mother trying to punish her son. _

"_Well... before I get to that, why don't you tell us the important thing?" Harry proposed. Draco glared at him for avoiding the topic._

_Hermione shifted in her seat. She took a deep breath before saying, "Ginny knows,"_

_Draco looked at her in horror. "She knows what?"_

"_About you and Harry,"_

_Draco froze. He stared blankly at Hermione and shifted his gaze on Harry, who was also dumbstruck with the news. Then he noticed George who was rummaging the bags to find more interesting snacks to show to Harry, pretending the news was not a big deal. Draco felt something was wrong before he realized, George was not supposed to know about it either. He quickly turned to Hermione. _

"_George knows. He smelt something fishy and with a few tricks here and there, he got it out from me."_

_George gave them a smug look; feeling proud to outwit the witch. "No worry, I won't mutter a word."_

"_What exactly that she knows?" Harry asked her after finally having a good grasp what was happening._

"_She didn't know that your relationship is not real, she just convinces herself to believe it. And I might have slip up something that she would twist and will make you guys look bad" _

"_What is it?" the raven asked her again. Hermione became more uncomfortable with the piercing look he gave her. _

"_Harry, let's go to the kitchen." George stood and dragged Harry with him. "I want to show something much more interesting than this conversation. Let the brainy solve this for you,"_

_Harry hesitantly walked away from them. As soon as they disappear, Hermione immediately faced Draco. _

"_I told Ginny you are trying to woo Harry," _

"_You what?!" Draco almost shouted. "Are you serious?"_

"_Of course I am. I'm sorry... she said something and I couldn't hold myself back."_

"_And how does George get involved?"_

"_He was there. Ron too. We are—"_

"_RONALD WEASLEY KNOW?" Draco stood. His face went red. It was more embarrassment rather than anger. _

"_Hush!" Hermione pulled him down back. "So far Ron only knows that you are trying to woo Harry, no more. He's not the one you should worry about, it's Ginny. It turned out she's going to meet Georgia Harrison today with that fact, and I am pretty sure it will turn nasty on papers. They might as well figure out the real thing. When that happens—"_

"_My dad is going to kill me," _

"_Well, yeah... besides that, Ginny will take Harry from you forever,"_

_Draco seemed to lose all his energy. His face went pale. On a second thought, he can always find ways to avoid his head from being chopped off by Lucius Malfoy; but to lose Harry to Ginny was something unacceptable. His head went wild when suddenly he heard Harry's scream from the kitchen. _

"_I'm not breaking up with him!"_

_He immediately rushed to the kitchen only to find Harry clutching his forming belly tight. Draco ran beside him and put his hands on Harry's. The raven leaned against Draco and was breathing heavily. _

"_Harry, are you okay? What happened?" he asked worriedly. He caressed Harry's exposed arms softly, trying to sooth him. Harry who was resting at the nook of his neck only shook his head and murmured 'nothing'. "George?" _

_George was smirking, no hints of guilty carved across his face; which made Draco a little pissed off. "He's over-reacting." The ginger summoned a cup and filled it with plain water and gulped it down. "I bet Hermione had told you what happened?"_

_Draco nodded. He was now helping Harry to sit properly on the dining chair._

"_I suggest you to break up with him,"_

"_WHAT?" Draco raised his voice. "Why on earth—"_

"_Listen," George became firm. "I want you to play along with Harrison's and Ginny's game, and when the time is right, you could take them both down. That sister of mine had destroyed my experimental Flying Frisbee I made for next Halloween. Now I need to start from zero and there is no way she's going to get away from it. This man..." he pointed at Harry. "...freaked out before I could explain,"_

_Harry grinned innocently; forgetting he was causing Draco lost half of his life._

"_So how are we going to make it work?"_

"_Through press conference," Hermione intercepted. "I've talked with George and we both have something against Georgia Harrison and Ginny. So we came up with an idea,"_

"_And the idea is to make you to pretend to break up in public, and reconcile seconds later." George added._

"_I don't see how that idea is a brilliant one," Draco spoke in doubt._

"_It is brilliant, until we figured out you two must do something to make it a wonder,"_

"_Before we discussed about that something," Hermione cut George, "Let's plan what should be done first. We will wait for a few days to hype up the news. Then, I will arrange a press conference for you to turn the table around. In the meantime, I need you to ignore any attempt to make you give comments on your situation. Can you do that?"_

_It was puzzling for Draco to take in the new information, so did Harry. Nevertheless, he just nodded._

"_Harry?" _

"_I'm always home. Not a problem for me,"_

"_Good. Now, about the problem,"_

* * *

_The next few days were torturing yet amusing to both Draco and Harry. Just like what Hermione predicted, Georgia Harrison indeed was reporting the truth; although none of them would admit to it. She correctly guessed that the reason why Draco chose to be with Harry was to walk away from the marriage with Greengrass. She knew Astoria would handle the news well; it was his father who wasn't. _

_For the first time since he moved out from Malfoy Manor, his father finally stepped inside his house. He was greeted by the scene where both of them were arguing which colour would match their elves the most. Narcissa was also there, following her husband with much calm expression. The only thing that stopped Lucius from attacking them both was when he saw Harry's bulge. They suspected the man was actually excited with the arrival of the new heir of his family as there were instances where Lucius would stare at it without any words. Narcissa in the other hand tempted his husband to touch Harry's belly when she purposely caressed the bulge lovingly in front of him. _

_As for the Weasleys, they didn't really change. He received a box of pies from Mr and Mrs Weasley with a card saying nothing would affect their relationship, but it also came with a warning to Draco to make sure everything was under control. Bill and Fleur were also fine, so did Charlie. It was Percy however, who insisted them to face the reporters as soon as possible because it irked him so much when reporters jumped in his ways at work. _

_Draco had stopped coming to his apothecary for a while. When he came to work on the first day the news broke, almost all his customers were actually reporters in disguise trying to dig out information. If it wasn't for Mrs Frampton insisted her potion should be done first, Draco had no idea how to avoid the sudden commotion in his shop. He left the apothecary in Lizzy's care. If anything went wrong, she would have to contact him immediately. _

_So he would just stay home, laid back and spent some time with Harry. The news that Georgia Harrison and Ginny had became the most seek person to comment on the rumours somehow made him forget about the night. They were thrilled to know how deep the two of them would fall when he and Harry pulled out their most anticipated stunt later. It would be somewhat awkward later but at that point, their main goal is to destroy Georgia Harrison's career._

* * *

The crowd became hectic. The reporters started to throw questions and the bright flashes flashed in frenzy. At that moment, Draco turned very nervous. What if he messed up the plan?

"So, Mr Malfoy. Are you finally giving up on keeping the act?" Georgia Harrison's pitch became eerily high.

Draco let the crowd to become less noisy before answering. "There is no act, so there is no need of giving up,"

"Mr Potter, then. What was the reason of the sudden announcement? Are you had it enough?"

"Had enough of what?" Harry asked her back.

"Hmmm... let see... well, pretending to be a happy couple?"

"Who says we are pretending?"

"Then why did you two break-up?" a reporter in petite frame interjected them. "If it's not real, why did you resort to this decision?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but we just want to play along with this witch." Harry pointed out to Georgia Harrison who was turning scarlet. "We wanted to see how far she would go on slandering the fact that we are real."

"So you are not really breaking up?" the same woman asked him again.

"No, and I have to tell you we really had a great time reading all those stupid facts she said when all of you decided to interview her and the other person. Thanks for the entertainment,"

All crowds turned their back to face Ginny. She glared at Harry and Draco.

"Anything more you wanted to say?" this time, it was a man in blue trench coat asked them.

"Please stop saying we aren't real. We are, so does the baby," Harry patted his belly.

"Actually, I have one more thing to add." Draco rose from his seat. "I also want you guys to witness this," he kneeled in front of Harry. With trembling hands, he presented him with an open box which a ring stood majestically in it. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

Loud cheers from the reporters filled the rooms. Draco needed not to take a look at Ginny because he was so sure she was raging mad; judging from the scream he heard. Georgia Harrison in the other went pale. She was pushed back by other reporters who were fighting to get the best shot of them.

Harry in the other hand was smiling with the brightest smile he could give. They had practiced the planned scene many times in front of Hermione and George but still, Draco was nervous as if the world would crumble in case Harry said 'no'. But they both had decided the problem that George mentioned can only be overcame with him proposing to Harry. So maybe the whole thing was just another act they had to pull off but the prospect of knowing that Georgia Harrison and Ginny would stop harassing them after this, they were willing to give it a try.

"Yes," Harry gave his answer.

Draco took the ring from its box and slipped it in Harry's finger. He gave the raven a quick kiss on his lips and hugged him tightly before facing the audience who were cheering from below. "I hope that would answer your doubts. We are definitely real,"

His guts proved right when he finally managed to see Ginny's face. Her brows furrowed in anger, her face went redder than the blusher she put on, and her fist clinched tightly making her veins visible. Draco held his head high in the air, showing that he was the clear winner in the game she tried to play.

"Draco," Harry called him. "One last thing,"

Draco had not had the chance to question it as he felt he was pulled to another kiss. A much more passionate kiss than the one they had that night.

That kiss was not even included in the plan.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** I have to admit this story has strayed from the original plot in mind. Good thing I have prepared the ending before developing the story, so I am less worried on how I am going to continue this and so far, I'm doing quite good. It was not supposed to be this long though... sigh~ And one more thing, sorry to inform you next update will be delayed because I need to focus on my final (like hell I can focus on it). Last words, enjoy reading!

**To my reviewers:**

PurpleBullet: Thanks for the support! x

Living-In-Bliss: Actually, I myself wonder where I am going to take this story to~ ;)

Mila Pink: Funfact - That scene wasn't even in plan. I'm glad it worked out well!

Linda: Thank youuuuuuu~! x

* * *

_A KISS TO SEAL IT OFF: SOLE HEIR OF THE MALFOY KNEELED FOR THE SAVIOUR!_

_Exclusive by: Missy Barns_

_A few months ago, we were shocked by the revelation of relationship between The Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter and the seven times in a row winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award and also __Sweetest Boyfriend Award__, Draco Lucius Malfoy. They further stunned the wizarding world by announcing they were expecting a baby not long after that. And just a week before, they made another headline when self-claimed Daily Prophet's No 1 Celebrity Chasers – Georgia Harrison – ignited the rumours of the two breaking up. A lot of speculations were made. Resulting from that, they had to conduct a shorter-than-planned-interview with the media. I, Missy barns, the rising reporter of Daily Prophet (I'm not making this up as I win an award for this) was there to witness another great revelation: THEY ARE TYING THE KNOT!_

_Although they claimed it will be a private occasion, our inside sources said a massive preparation was made prior to the news. Taylor Tailor for Special Occasion has been chosen to make their wedding suit while Catherine Catering will be hired to serve meal. Sissy Sisters, Maddy and Messy the Mood Maker, Jalapeno Jalal and Pixie Trix are among the big names rumoured to be invited to the wedding; including few other names which are still under consideration (do have high expectation to see our very own singer Bee Fore and her newly wedded 14__th__ husband, Gill Suddenstone in the list!). (Turn to page 8 for the complete guess on who will be invited.)_

_For the full relationship chronology between The Boy Who Lived and The Boy Who Save the Saviour; turn to page 2_

_What the Malfoys and Weasleys have to say on the lucky baby? Page 3 – 4_

_Exclusive prophecy from The Seer: Heidi Tulandly; page 6_

Draco threw the paper he was reading. His gaze fixated on Harry who was sleeping on the settee with his head resting on Draco's lap. He had forced Draco to become his pillow as he claimed the cushion was too soft for him to rest on. It might sound ridiculous but neither of them admitted it was terrible idea. Smiling to himself, he gently caressed the man's head; enjoying how Harry looked like from his point of view. He just noticed the raven had quite long lashes and if he was not wearing spectacles, maybe Witch Weekly would consider naming Harry as 'Wizards with Most Perfect Eyes'. Harry right arms rested on his now five-month-old pregnant belly. An obsidian line carved in the platinum ring he wore glistened from his finger. Draco had the thought Harry would take the ring off when they were home but never once the raven had remove it.

Since they were engaged, the raven became clingier to him. Or maybe it was the other way round. He found himself feeling anxious whenever Harry lost from his sight. It was all thanks to the massive interest they received from the community. Reporters would wait in front of Draco's apothecary or if he couldn't be reached, they will find their acquaintances. Hermione practically ignored them all while Ron was quite delighted with all the attention he received. The person who was the happiest would be George who managed to advertise his products without having to give single information on the pair. There was one time when Draco thought Harry went missing only to find out the latter was cornered by an anti-Draco movement disguised as a waitress. If only her red wasn't black, Draco would think she was actually Ginny; because her reason of 'kidnapping' Harry was 'to ensure Saint Harry is not tainted by the new rising dark lord'. Plus, Harry developed pretty much severe headache from time to time which caused his ability to defend himself declined.

They also forgot that they had to deal with the marriage plan. No, there had not made any preparation for the sudden big day because that job was passed to Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy. As a mother figure to Harry, Molly insisted on taking the cooking job while Narcissa would deal with the other stuff. So other than avoiding the unwelcome interviews where unwanted figures popped up in the middle of them having lunch or dinner outside, they would be busy being dragged around the kitchen by Molly or forced to listen to Narcissa's opinion on having Victorian style wedding. They would only stop when Draco felt sick of having different kinds of food being shoved in his mouth and when Harry reminded his future mother in-law that he would not be wearing dresses like brides do.

As for the apothecary, thanks to Mrs Frampton again, he managed to filter out non-customers from entering the store. The witch gladly stood by the door and questioned anyone who tried to pass her with lots of annoying questions. Somehow, she was able to detect any attempt of disguise. Poor Gillian Westsky was hit by her infamous crane for fooling her by combining the use of Polyjuice Potion and muggle's way of faking up an appearance. Harry who was happened to be there when to witness how the man's fake moustache fell off his face while being beat up half dead; almost begged her to be their personal security.

While being immersed in his own thought, Draco felt Harry was shifting on his lap. Slowly, the raven opened his green eyes and greeted the grey one of Draco's.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked while helping him up.

"Better." Harry rubbed his half lidded eyes. "Where's your mother?"

"Already went back to the manor."

Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "I'm hungry,"

"It's dine-out night tonight. Where do you want to go?" Draco had now opened his arms and subconsciously wrapped it around Harry.

"Why don't you cook?"

"What?" Draco stared at him. "I don't cook."

"I'll teach you. Come on, the baby wanted to taste your food," Harry casually replied him, grinning. His eyes still closed.

"Just now you said it was your hormones that make you want to numb my leg. Now it was the baby? I'm starting to think you are taking advantages here, Potter,"

"Bear with it for another four months,"

"Are you admitting you are taking advantage of me?"

"No," Harry released himself from Draco. "Now get up. I'm going to judge your food. Until I said okay, you are cooking for the rest of the week,"

"Seriously?" Draco beamed at him. "Is it the baby or your hormones?"

"Both. Now go. I need a loo first," Harry slowly got up walked towards the guest room, thinking of using the washroom inside it instead of going upstairs.

"And how am I going to start anything?"

"Ask Millie!" Harry shouted when he disappeared through the door.

Draco was not sure if he felt glad or burdened by the raven's sudden wish. He was glad he was asked to prepare him something because Harry always said he can do everything. Only the past few weeks when he was unable to do lots of thing due to his quickly drained energy, he had asked Draco for help; and he was more than willing to do it. It was a great feeling when someone who defeated The Dark Lord needed your help on something; and on top of that, he loved doing it because he wanted to believe Harry really needed him. However, he can't help feeling pressured if he didn't do well. He didn't mind Harry's making fun of him later because the raven would do so even when he did well. He just had this thought of Harry was expecting something from him and he didn't want to let him down.

So he made his way into the kitchen and went straight to their food storage. Millie did a good job on making sure it was always full with supplies but he had no idea what should be done to any of it. He gave the storage a good stare before decided to seek some help.

"Millie!" he called his elf. "Harry asked me to cook. What is the easiest food can be made from... whatever stored in here?"

"Harry Potter asks you to cook, Sir?" Millie's eyes went big. "And you are going to cook for him, Sir?"

"Umm... yeah. Why?"

"Can you cook, Sir? I have never seen you stepped into the kitchen to cook, Sir,"

"No, I have done some cooking before,"

"Burnt eggs didn't count, Sir. And the over-cooked pasta with the over-boiled sauce and the inedible meatballs also didn't count, Sir," Millie stated innocently.

"Don't remind me about that Millie." Draco palmed his own face.

"You burnt eggs, Draco?" Harry was all grinning when he walked to sit on the stool beside the counter. Hiccup who came with him helped the raven to sit comfortably. "Thanks, Hiccup. Tell me, what else did he ruin, Millie,"

"Ooh... a lot, Harry Potter Sir. He also forgot to take out the cake from the oven, Sir. Can you imagine the smoke and smell, Sir? And then, hmpf—"

Draco immediately grabbed the elf and covered her mouth with his hands, not letting Millie to spoil more of his secrets. "No need to tell him that Millie,"

"You're horrible cook." Harry giggled. "Why did you try it anyway?"

"Because he... hmpf—" Draco tightened his grip on the elf mouth.

"Millie, don't tell him that!"

"Why are being so secretive?"

"Nothing," Draco finally let the elf go. "So, what so you want to eat?"

"Hiccup picked a pumpkin this morning, Sir. You could make pumpkin soup, Sir. It's quite easy, Sir" Millie suggested.

"I ask Harry, Millie,"

"But you asked me first, Sir,"

"Yeah, but Harry's here now,"

"Stop it you two," Harry intercepted. "Pumpkin soup sounds great,"

"I've told you, Sir. Pumpkin soup!"

Draco glared at the elf, causing Harry to burst into laughter. It seemed to him Hiccup was trying to hold in too but the elf immediately turned away when he noticed Draco's gaze.

"And a meatloaf. I saw ground beef yesterday,"

"Okay, pumpkin soup and a meatloaf then. So what should I do first?"

Harry instructed the two elves to prepare the ingredients on the counter. He later conjured two stools and asked them both to sit on it, earning puzzling look from Draco.

"Since Millie and Hiccup won't be helping you—"

"What?"

"—I want them to become the audience."

"But, Harry,"

"Listen to me and you will do just fine. Alright, now, first peel the onions,"

Draco opened the drawers and reached for a knife before slowly sliced the roots and removed the tunic. "Like this?"

Harry nodded. "Then chopped it,"

The blonde carefully cut the bulb into two and started to chop it like Harry asked him too. But, he was too slow doing so that it frustrated Millie who was holding herself from snatching the knife from him.

"Harry Potter, Sir, are you sure I can't help him? Look, the diced onions are weird in shape, Sir,"

"Shut up, Millie," Draco growled. His eyes still fixed on the remaining non-chopped onions.

"Okay, done. Now what?"

Harry further instructed him to chop everything on the counter including the pumpkin. Draco struggled when trying to make sure he didn't cut off much of the pumpkin flesh away. Millie was covering her eyes in attempt not to receive heart attack after Draco accidentally threw the flesh instead of the seeds into the dustbin. Hiccup in the other hands was calmer, but shook his head repeatedly, sighing. Thanks to Draco's clumsiness in the kitchen, Harry had a great laugh that evening.

"Now Draco," Harry said after the laughter had subsided. "Take out the meat, put it in the bowl and throw in the onions... not all! Half of it... good. Crack an egg into it, and add in some bread crumbs—"

"Which one is bread crumbs?"

"In the green packet. Alright, now the salt and pepper,"

"How much of salt?"

"Just enough,"

"Three tablespoon?"

"Not that much. Just enough,"

Draco scrunched his face. He did not know how much was 'just enough'. So he dipped the spoon into the salt container, scooped one spoonful and poured it over the mixture. Millie palmed her face.

"That's too much Draco," Harry leaned his body forward and scooped out a portion of the white substance. "This should be fine. Now the pepper,"

This time, Draco threw a nice amount into the bowl.

"Ok, now the milk,"

"Why are you putting the milk in?"

"It's my recipe. Just put them in,"

"Say stop when it's enough,"

"A little bit more... and... yeap, that's enough. Okay, now mix them all,"

"Using my hands?"

"If you want, you may,"

"I'm not going to ruin my hands. I'll find the spatula. Where is it?"

"In the drawer, Sir," Millie pointed it out.

Draco gave a good stir on the mixture. His neat hair was now a mess and he was too immersed in making sure they are mixed well to notice Harry was staring at him. When he finished and caught Harry off guard, he found the raven blushed.

"What? Something on my nose?" Draco wiped his face using his sleeve.

"Nothing," the other man muttered. "Alright, now put them all into the baking pan. And pour in the sauce on top of it before you put into the oven,"

"What sauce?"

Hiccup ran into the storage and handed him a plastic container containing red liquid that Harry had prepared. He opened the lid and poured half of them. Feeling satisfied with his work, Draco finally placed the pan into the already hot oven.

"Now... why am I doing this the muggle way? Why don't I just swished and flicked my wand?" Draco asked when he realized his hawthorn wand presence while cleaning himself.

"Cooking tastes better without magic involved, although I'm not sure if that is enough to cover up your terrible cooking skills,"

"That's funny." Draco stated sarcastically. "Just because I accidentally put the egg shell inside the meat, it doesn't mean I'm a terrible cook,"

"But you are, Sir," Millie cut in.

"No one asked your opinion, Millie,"

The kitchen filled with Harry's laughter again. Draco joined him after a while, admitting by himself he was indeed terrible. And it proved right once again when he burnt the onions while preparing to cook the soup. Refused to wait any longer because he was too hungry, Harry took over and skilfully throw the ingredients into the pan, simmered it for a while before turning them into a very delicious looking soup. Feeling a bit guilty, Draco prepared a bowl of fruits for the raven while he was serving the table. Millie and Hiccup disappeared out of nowhere.

"Here," Harry offered him a sliced apple. Draco who was busy cleaning the mess in the kitchen ate it from Harry's hand, making the raven felt delighted. "Come here, Draco. Hiccup can settle it later," Harry patted the chair beside him; asking Draco to sit next to him.

Without much word, Draco rushed to the waiting empty spot. A bowl of soup was already awaited in front of him.

"How is it?" Harry asked when Draco took a sip.

"Great, but I think if I'm the one who prepared this, it would be beyond awesome,"

"In your dream, Malfoy," Harry started eating his own. "I'm going to make you cook for the whole month,"

"What? Why?"

"You cheated in today's session. I cooked one of the meals. So, two months,"

"You said one before,"

"The baby asks me to make it two instead,"

"The baby?"

"Yes, your baby,"

"Yeah, right. By the time that meatloaf is ready you are going to make it three month aren't you?" Draco guessed.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe three month and a half?" he said imitating the way Draco always reminded him the age of his pregnancy before.

"And that is going to be the baby who wants it?"

"No, my hormones," Harry giggled, showing his teeth.

Draco wiped away the soup that was smeared on his chin, smiling. "By the way, talking about the baby, when was your next appointment?"

"What appointment?"

"Your healer appointment. I couldn't accompany you last time, so I'm going for this one."

"Oh, tomorrow. In the morning, around 10."

"Good. I need to come to the apothecary first. You want to tag along?"

"Okay,"

They finished their soup talking about more random things. Had anyone witnessed the scene before them, no one would actually believe they tried to kill each other before. They looked like a perfectly normal, happy couple.

"What is this smell?" Draco asked after a while, sniffing the air. "Oh Merlin, my meatloaf,"

He rushed to the oven and hastily tried to take it out. "Ouch!"

"You're a wizard, Malfoy. Use your wand,"

"Ah... yes. _Wingardium Leviosa_,"

The tray levitated in the air before put on the counter with a soft thud. It was Harry who took the knife first and sliced the meat. Draco was put between nervousness and excitement as the steel went through the satiating smell of the meatloaf. Harry later carefully served one slice on the plate and used a fork to taste it. He made various expressions while munching, flustering Draco. After he finished one, he took another one.

"You know what?" Harry said with his mouth full of meat. "I'm starting to think you should cook for four months straight, or more,"

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"No, It's quite good. So I decide to train you to be a cook,"

A very wide grinned carved across Draco face. He was so happy that he didn't realize he had given a peck on Harry's cheek. Upon coming to his senses, they were both turned red. He pretended not to give a damn about it but he was sure Harry could hear his thumping heart.

The dinner proceeded with less talking, with both avoiding each other's gaze. Things got undeniably more awkward when Harry suddenly hugged him from his back while he was doing the dishes.

"Harry, what—"

"Shhh... you got a warm back, Draco."

Draco turned around and found the raven had clung his arms around the blonde's neck. Harry smiled and tiptoed his feet to kiss Draco. Draco hesitated but he proceeded anyway. He didn't care to dry his hands first before roaming his hands behind Harry. All he knew was to deepen their lips, until...

"What the hell are you doing?"

They parted away.

"Oh God Ron, can you stop being such a prat?" Hermione pulled his boyfriend away. "We're sorry. We called your names and none of you answer. I mean, we can come later,"

"But Hermione, it's important," Ron muttered.

"What is it?" Harry asked after he pulled himself together. Draco showed them his back instead, pretending to continue washing the dishes. To be caught in the middle of making out by Ronald Weasley, great thing indeed.

"Are you sure? We can..."

"It's okay. We can... I mean... Draco's okay. Right, Draco?" Harry tried to assure them.

Draco turned around, looking slightly pink. "Huh? Yeah..."

"Merlin's beard, you blushed Draco?" Ron burst into fit of giggles. "A Malfoy blushed? Lord, I don't think I can live to see this!"

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione shushed him.

Draco snarled at the ginger and almost threw the plate he was holding if it wasn't for Harry.

"So, what is it?" Harry barely controlled his voice seeing his best friend hiding behind Hermione; laughing. "You said it's important,"

"Well," Hermione took a deep breath. "Actually,"

"Why don't we have a seat first? Standing like this made me rewinding the scene of them making out. Uggh..." Ron stated before heading to the living room and sat on the settee like he owned the house. Hermione pushed his crossed legs to make some space beside him. Draco was dragged to sit next to Harry.

"Before I tell you this,"

"Let me tell them, Hermione," Ron intercepted. "I knew you are both are not real,"

Draco and Harry froze. They look at each other before averting their eyes to the fidgeting Hermione.

"One question though, how can you be so lovey dovey in front of everyone? Hermione said it was act but I don't know if you are a good actor, Harry,"

"Well... we..." Harry stuttered.

"How do you know, Weasley?"

"Actually," Hermione chipped in. "Remember the checklist?"

"Yeah, Ron found it?" Draco guesses; sneering.

"No. It lost, and it seemed Ron saw someone entered my office. He won't let me know who was it until I told him what happened. That's how he knows it,"

"Let me guess," Draco raised his brows. "Georgia Harrison?"

Ron shook his head.

"Then it leaves one person,"

Ron nodded this time. "Yup, my little sister,"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** I think this chapter is a bit mess. I hope you don't mind that. Enjoy reading! 

* * *

Everyone knew it was not wise to mess with a pissed Ginevra Weasley. She might be beautiful and a great quidditch player but no one would disagree if there were petition asking her to undergo an anger management course. There was one person outside her family circle though, who really didn't bat an eye seeing her turning into a screaming banshee – no other person that the reporter who was meeting her downfall, Georgia Harrison.

Despite the mockery she received even from her own so-called loyal fans, she still managed to look good. The outfit she chose was simple but she made sure the colour was vibrant enough to match his personality (and to let people knew she was still in the business). Her Quick Quote Quill was still kept in her handbag in case she managed to find something interesting; and today was the day the quill needed to do its job again.

Ginny, who was frowning, was sitting in front of her. The cafe which usually only attracts gloomy looking witches and wizards looked abnormally cheerful with both of their flashing appearance. It seemed like having a bad day did not mean they can look bad too.

"So what you have?" the reported asked.

Ginny threw a parchment on the table. "This, I got it from Hermione's office,"

"How do you sneak in?"

"That's my business. No one needs to know how,"

Georgia Harrison took it and gave the parchment a good look. Upon realizing it was no more than a blank sheet of paper, she finally understood the frowns on the witch's face. "Nothing's here,"

"That is your job to figure out. I saw her wrote something on that paper few times already. There must be something,"

"What is it?"

"Something related to Harry,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you want it or not?" Ginny leaned forward and threatened to take it back. Her fingers were ready to snatch the paper.

"Of course I do," said Georgia Harrison, smirking, holding it tighter. "But any information you know about this thing might be important,"

"As I said, that's your job. I paid you and you shall do your work properly. Unless you want me to destroy your already smeared reputation, I expect to hear new thing from you a week from today."

Without delay, the ginger stood and walked out from the cafe and vanished into the thin air.

She annoyed her very much, but she was the only reliable source if she wanted to take the young Potter and Malfoy down. She really couldn't understand the point of obsessing over the Saviour when he undoubtedly won't blink an eye to women. And actually she was still deciding if the pair was real or otherwise. In public they were indeed madly in love with each other but something told her it was not exactly the case. Whatever the case was, she's definitely going to use it to put her name back on top.

She stared at the parchment again. If Hermione Granger had to put spells to protect the content, then it must be very important. And to her knowledge, there was no one yet to be able to break of any seal put by her.

So it left her with only one way out.

* * *

"So, what should we do?" asked Harry innocently. "You must have some sort of solution on how to deal with this,"

"We waited?" asked Hermione back.

"We waited?" Draco repeated the question in a flat tone. "What do you mean?"

"There's no way we know what she will do with that checklist. If she can actually read what I wrote, then she is a genius. I know she is brilliant, but I already put a charm where only selected can read the content. It was you, Harry and me."

"So why bother coming when you know it's safe?" asked Harry, looking a bit disturbed.

Ron suddenly turned pretty gloomy. "Because I want to see your face when I announced I know your secret, but all you did was showing a very little shock, and Ginny caught your attention instead,"

"Huh?" both Draco and Harry wondered in sync.

"What do you expect us to be like?" asked Harry.

"Well, I'm not sure about you. But for Draco," Ron suddenly turned bright. "I expect him to turn very red, probably said lot of foul words I never thought a Malfoy could ever do—"

"Hoi!" Draco snapped.

"—maybe pull out a few hexes on me—"

"You want to try, Weasley?"

"—I don't mind, I have few new spells I want to try too—"

"Ron!" Hermione tugged his arms whereas Harry pulled now standing Draco back to his seat.

"—and denied everything." He finished it off with a brilliant smile. "Oh, did I mention he would turn red? Red as in redder than my hair. Gryffindor red maybe? Or was it supposed to be redder than that?"

Draco's wand sparked a dim sparkles pointed right in front of Ron's freckled nose. "How about I turned your face red instead? Burned red?"

"Draco!" Harry pulled him back again.

"He started it!" whined him in retort.

"Doesn't mean you can be act like a child!"

"But he—"

"Draco, sit,"

He reluctantly abode by Harry's stern gaze, which turned into fits of laughter afterwards.

Hermione in the other hand smacked the ginger with the cushion on the settee but it was obvious she, like Harry, was having a good laugh over the scene. Only when Draco glared at her she stopped laughing, but small giggles followed afterwards. Ron didn't seem to care Draco was about to kill him. All he cared was to annoy the blonde as much as possible, probably tried to make up the mockery he received during their Hogwarts years.

"You're lucky, Weasley," stated Draco. "Otherwise—"

"What? Me? What do you want to do?" Ron challenged him. "Since when do you listen to Harry by the way?"

If it wasn't Harry who still held him, Draco wasn't so sure what he would do the ginger in front of him.

"When did I listen to him?"

"Just now?"

Draco shrugged. "I wasn't. I'm merely tolerating him,"

"No, you were not. What do you think Hermione?"

The witch startled by the question. She diverted her gaze towards Harry.

"Harry?" asked Draco, seeking for the same answer.

Both Harry and Hermione shifted uncomfortably, showing refusal to answer the question.

"I think we should go, Ron," proposed Hermione. "I'm sorry, Harry, Draco. I thought of going to the apothecary tomorrow, to tell you about the checklist, but he insisted on seeing you today; which I still don't see it as reasonable. I don't know what makes me agree with him."

"Hermione, I'm not done!"

"We go now, Ronald." Hermione's voice firmed.

"Fine," the man gave up. Just before they entered the floo, Ron turned back. "I have one more question though,"

"What?" Draco hastily replied.

"If you aren't real, then why are you acting like this in front of us? I mean, Hermione knows, I know, so what's the point?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I thought you can't see the sight of him? Why do you sit together?"

"Well," Harry cleared his throat. "We sit before you said that you know about us, and it took too much hassle if we are to change seat after that,"

Harry looked at Draco, waiting for some back up; and the blonde immediately understood that.

"He's right, plus you took my spot,"

"Fine, if that what you choose to say. I still don't understand why you still holding his hands though,"

Harry let Draco's hand go in an instant.

"Then one more," Ron added.

"Ronald!" Hermione raised her voice.

"Last one, I promise. I bet they couldn't explain this,"

"What?" answered both of the sitting men simultaneously in much flatter tone.

"Before we arrived—"

'_Oh Merlin, no,'_ Draco thought.

"—you kissed."

Draco palmed his face while Harry looked away. He did not need to listen for Ron to continue; because whatever words came out from his mouth, neither him nor Harry could provide other reason than they were in love with each other, but none of them actually realized the other party felt the same way as they do.

* * *

"How is he?" Draco asked as soon as Harry got up from the examination table. "He's okay?"

Healer McMillan smiled tenderly. Despite the fact that she was one of the reasons he and Harry did not have the chance to have a quiet life, she proved to be a very great Healer. Compared to the other healer they went to after learning the lady was the one who was responsible to leak out the information, she was much gentler and more understanding of Harry's need. And it was Harry himself asked to be put under her care with a condition (posed by Draco) that she cannot make any contact with the press regarding the baby, at least until it was born. She was more than glad to accept it, especially after her name was being manipulated by Georgia Harrison in heavy negative light. In return, she swore to get back at the reporter when she had the chance.

"He's fine, doing much better than I expected actually,"

Draco helped Harry to button his shirt as if it was a normal thing they do before leading him to the chair beside his. He intertwined their hands and kissed Harry's forehead afterwards as an act they agreed on whenever they were outside their house.

"You eat well, Mr Potter?"

"Yeah. I'll eat better if Draco could actually cook,"

"You love my meatloaf yesterday. So shut up about my cooking skills,"

Healer McMillan chuckled. "And you took all potions prescribed on time?"

"Yes, he made sure of that," Harry replied, his hand pointed at Draco who smiled proudly as if that was his greatest achievement.

"Alright," the healer started scribbling in his book. "You should start feeling some movements from the baby. Did it ever move?"

"Umm... unless it moves when I'm dead-sleep, then it's a no. Is it okay?"

"Should be fine. It just starts developing some muscle. If there is still no movement within next week, please see me,"

Harry nodded.

"So, do you want to know the gender?" asked Healer McMillan.

Harry shook his head. "No. We are going to put a bet on it."

"Yup, his idea," Draco added. "Much more fun to have him does my bidding when we have the baby in our arms,"

"You are not going to slap or punch him aren't you, Mr Malfoy?" asked the healer worriedly.

"Well, I haven't decided what I want to do. But I assure you if I resort to that I'm going to make sure he's healthy enough first. No fun doing that to 'non-fit Potter.'"

"_Non-fit Potter_? Really Draco?"

"Let's face it. When you deliver that baby, you are going to need time to heal,"

"So you don't mind duelling with a full force Potter?" Harry asked.

"That's what you want if the baby is a girl?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll see. All I know is I am so going to take advantage of you later,"

"Suit yourself. I am going to win,"

Healer McMillan cleared her throat. "Gentlemen,"

"Sorry, Healer McMillan. We were carried away," Harry apologised.

The witch shook her head, chuckling. "I already know who is going to be the winner, are you sure you don't want to know who it is going to be?"

"Yes, we're pretty sure on that,"

"Good," the healer claimed and added more scribbles in her book. "By the way, Mr Potter, did you do what I asked you to?"

It took a while for Harry to make sense what she was talking about whereas Draco looked plainly confused.

"Err... that," Harry stuttered.

"Don't tell me you forgot about it,"

"No, I do remember it well,"

"Do what?" Draco asked, not sure what was the two talking about.

"And judging from Mr Malfoy's face, you didn't tell him to keep on reminding you?"

"Tell me what? Harry?"

"I have Hiccup to do that," Harry ignored Draco's another question.

"Excuse me, I'm still here,"

"Mr Malfoy, I asked Mr Potter here to write a pregnancy journal, to keep track on the baby's development. He's a male, so his pregnancy is much more delicate than women's."

Draco stared blankly at the healer before diverting his eyes towards Harry who was now fiddling with his own fingers. "You write that journal aren't you?"

"Of course I do," replied Harry. "Although I might have skipped few days,"

"Days?"

"Weeks maybe?" Harry sounded uncertain.

"Weeks? And you trust Hiccup to remind you on that?"

"Well — I —"

Draco raised his eyebrow, looking at Harry, challenging him.

"You're busy and I don't want to trouble you," Harry looked at him back, smiling, knew he was caught.

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"Well, no ideas come, so yeah, that's the best," he chuckled.

Draco glared at him. Harry immediately grabbed his arm in attempt to persuade him.

"When we get home, I want to see the journal," Draco stated.

"Why?"

"I need reason for that?"

"Yes,"

"Because I want to read it."

"That's not going to happen."

"We'll see,"

Healer McMillan always loved it whenever she can witness Draco and Harry had their brawl. For her it was sweet and definitely much bearable to see rather than having to hold herself from screaming in disbelief when some couples became too mushy in front of her.

"Here, bring this to the counter outside. The clerk will explain further on the new potion I prescribed." Healer McMillan handed Draco a parchment. "And Mr Potter,"

Harry looked at her after taking a quick glance on what was written on the paper. "Yes?"

"Let him read the journal. He deserved to know about the baby's progress,"

"See?" Draco mocked him.

And Harry had no other response than giving him an annoyed glare, which later only earned him a peck on the cheek from Draco.

Not that he was unhappy about it.

* * *

Upon arrival home, Draco let Harry sit comfortably on the settee before summoning Millie to bring him some snack. After helping him to take off his cloak and hung it together with his, Draco pointed his wand to Harry's room.

"Accio Harry's pregnancy journal,"

Harry calmly sipped his glass that Millie just brought, feeling immediately refreshed by the juice.

"You put an extra charm on it?"

Harry nodded, smugly smiled at the blonde.

"Hiccup!" Draco called his elf. Harry was caught off guard when the elf popped up in a matter of millisecond. "Bring Harry's journal to me. Now,"

Hiccup didn't quickly vanish. His eyes bulged and Draco saw his body slightly tremble in fear. The elf then exchanged look with Harry.

"Why do you want to read it so much?" Harry asked, now the glass had disappeared from his hand. "It's just about the baby,"

"I'm the other father, Harry. Plus Healer McMillan said I should know about it too," he replied. "And you make it look like you write something other than the baby. What is it?"

"Well—a few things. Nothing important,"

"It's about me then. Are you badmouthing me, Potter?"

"Well—"

"Hiccup, why aren't you getting the journal for me?"

Once again Hiccup exchanged glances with Harry. "Because Harry Potter asked me to keep it from you, Sir,"

Draco immediately looked at Harry. "Keep it from me?"

Harry frowned.

"More reason for me to read. Hiccup, I'm your master. Fetch it for me. Now."

With those words, Hiccup apparated away and appeared not long after holding a brown book close to his chest, reluctant to give it to Draco. Harry tried to snatch it away before the blonde could reach it but almost stumble by the coffee table. Luckily, Draco was quick enough to hold him, preventing from falling directly to the carpeted floor.

"Careful." He mumbled.

"Thanks,"

Right after Harry was sitting back on the settee, Draco immediately put a body-bind curse on him.

"Draco!"

He ignored him. With ease, Draco took the journal from Hiccup. "No need to punish yourself Hiccup. You may leave now and continue whatever you are doing,"

"Draco!"

"Why did you insist on not letting me read this?" asked Draco.

"Because you are not supposed to read that,"

"Why?"

Harry held his tongue, looking dreaded when Draco opened the journal.

"Alright... let's see." Draco flipped through the middle of the journal. "Ah, you write this yesterday. _'Draco o Draco, if only you realize how much—_'"

Draco stopped abruptly, not believing what he just read. He glanced at Harry who was trying hard not to look at him in the eyes in his fixed position. The blonde stared at the journal again, reading the same line repeatedly.

'_Draco o Draco, if only you realized how much I love you...'_

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** I think this chapter is a bit mess. I hope you don't mind that. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Draco crashed his body on his favourite spot. His eyes were still fixated on Harry's writing on the journal.

_'Draco o Draco, if only you realized how much I love you...'_

He repeated the sentence in his head, trying to figure out its meaning like it was a foreign language. Occasionally, he glanced at Harry who he was sure was secretly stealing glance at him too.

_'So Harry loves me? Why can't I see that?'_

Forgetting that Harry was struggling against his body-bind spell, Draco flipped the journal to the front page and began reading from the start.

_Jan 6  
__This is awkward. I'm writing a journal. Harry Potter the Savior is writing a journal. If Ron found out about this, he is so going to make fun of me. This is frustrating. Why do I have to write a journal? I don't even enjoy taking notes during my Hogwarts days. Can't I ask Hermione to do this for me instead? Oh wait; she can't because:_

_1. __Harry Potter is pregnant.__2. __Harry Potter should be the one who needs to record everything because he's a man. Men don't get pregnant. (Then how do I get pregnant? Oh yeah, Draco Malfoy knocked me up. Thanks Draco! Why don't you write this instead? Well, part of it is my fault. Can't blame him.)_

_To Healer McMillan (I know you read this); explain to me why did I agree to do this when Professor Snape barely made me do his home works._

Draco smiled; and he continued reading.

_Jan 8_  
_How nice of you, Healer McMillan, to have told the press I'm expecting. Now everyone is trying to hunt me down. F__or your information, the baby is doing fine. Or so, I guess. I mean... other than giving me a good time dealing with nausea, he or she is perfectly fine._

_Jan10  
__What am I supposed to write here actually?_

_Answer: No idea. _

_Solution: Asked Hiccup to remind me. No way I'm letting Draco know I am doing this. I think he is going to ask me to write 24/7 otherwise. No wonder he and Hermione can be a good buddy sometimes._

_Dear Healer McMillan, what is the rationale of doing this again? Can't you just see me every day for the progress? Oh wait, Draco is banning me to see you again at the moment. Can I write this on monthly basis then? I promise I'll have Draco appoint you as my personal Healer again. _

_p/s: The baby is fine._

_Jan 11  
__The baby is fine. No movement from it, but I have a dream telling this baby is a girl. Is it okay to have a girl? I think Draco prefer a boy._

_Jan 12  
__Fun fact: I give up. I'm not going to write this again. How am I supposed to write this when I have no idea what to write at all?_

Draco flipped to the next page. Instead of writings, there were scribbles trying to hide whatever that was originally written there. He pointed his wand on the page and murmured something.

The scribbling did not entirely wiped out, but the spell he learnt from Mrs Frampton allowed him to read few lines there.

_Jan 15  
__The fact that I have hidden crush towards this man is no secret to George. I made a good decision by telling him. George advised me to play hard but other than creating problems, I am not sure how to play hard. He did well tolerating me though. I mean, he flooed Ron to borrow that rainbow plate and I can see how hard his effort is not to hex me._

_Oh wait... I'm not supposed to write anything._

_Feb 1  
__Fun fact #2: I'm not going to let Healer McMillan read this journal ever again._

_Feb 4  
__We were having dinner at The Burrow last night. I had a great time there. Everyone was great minus... yeah, that person. While having this childish brawl with her, Draco slipped his hands behind me. So I took the chance to do more skinship with that blonde by hugging him tighter. I can barely do it at home! Taking advantage on the situation is something I should do._

_What was the kind of hormones that was spread throughout the body when we're happy again? I only remember it ended with –phine (if I ever remember it right) at the end of the word; because Dudley made a big deal while learning that thing before. Whatever the name is, I'm quite sure I was filled with it as I felt some sort of tugging from my tummy yesterday. Was that supposed to happen? I'm pretty sure it wasn't the baby. I don't know but if it was, maybe the baby is telling me he's happy when his parents are closer. Good baby!_

_p/s: Draco carried me. I feel bad for him but well, I'm the one who gets pregnant. So by hook or by crook, he has to deal with it. By the way, Draco corrected me when I said three months instead of three months and a half, and it's soooooooo freaking adorable! Wait, why am I being such a girl?_

"Adorable?" Draco stated it out loud.

Harry blushed, but he heard the raven mumbled, "You were,"

_Feb 8  
__I must be crazy. Why on earth I made a move on Draco? I don't even know if he likes me back! But by the way we – were having – good time I'd say – I think he likes me back. And thanks to the future Slytherin in my belly, we didn't even make it to the next level! I still love you my baby, I don't blame you. But if you choose to interrupt us at another time, It would be better._

_By the time I woke up, he wasn't next to me though. What does it mean? Is he regretting it? So I lied to him. I pretended I don't remember a thing when I can still play the scene in my mind. Luckily Hiccup was there. He's a real genius. He let me know about Draco's unfinished potion with the probable side-effect and I pretend to drink it! I pour the whole vial into the sink. I hope Draco doesn't realize that. _

_p/s: Hiccup is a great actor. He should join drama club or something._

"And you lied about forgetting the night," said Draco. "Hiccup must have taken a great liking to you,"

"He is,"

_Feb 23  
__I love you, Ginny! Because of you, I got to spend more time with Draco! If she knows what she was doing only makes me and Draco become closer, I think she would shut her mouth forever. We are going to have the press conference tomorrow, I really can't wait to see her face when we are announcing we are getting married. This might be another faux, but I don't care. I'm going to believe it as a real one. When this baby comes out and Draco is still oblivious to my feeling, I'm going to propose to him myself._

_p/s: Dear my baby, should I kiss your father in front of everyone tomorrow. I bet they are going to make that as the cover picture. And it's been a while since I tasted his lips. Merlin, why Draco is so dense? _

_Draco Malfoy, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!_

Draco stopped reading again, but he dare not raised his head to look at Harry; whom he was sure was fidgeting nervously.

_March 15  
__Did Draco ever realize his serious face while concentrating when doing something is so damn cool? I can't help but stared at him while he was cooking for me. Draco o Draco, if only you realized how much I love you..._

_p/s: Hermione told us that Ginny might now know the real deal – no damn given. Should I take this a chance to become clingier to Draco than I already did? Good job, Ginny, on being able to sneak out the checklist from Hermione! _

Draco closed the journal.

"_Finite incantatem,_" he murmured.

Harry was free from the bind, but he made no movement at all to signal he was released.

Just like him, Draco stoned in his seat; not sure what should be said. He didn't look at Harry either.

"I think I should head to my room," Harry finally spoke, breaking the silence.

He slowly stood and moved towards Draco to take the journal back, but Draco clutched to it, tight, and finally making eye-contact with the raven.

"I think this is mine," Harry said, tugging it away. He tried very hard not to show his nervousness but Draco can perfectly see through it.

"You..." he stopped, gathering more thoughts.

"What?"

"You said..."

Harry stared at him back without words, worried what would come out from Draco's mouth.

"You said you don't write much,"

If Draco could smack his face, he would; because that was not the sentence he rehearsed in his head just now.

Harry was a little bit taken aback but he chuckled slightly.

"I don't like to write,"

Draco loosened his grip on the journal. Harry took the chance to grab it and immediately turned back to head upstairs. He did not think he can handle the situation without turning red from embarrassment any longer. Just before he could step further, he felt a light tug from Draco on his wrist.

The blonde, still sitting, turned him around. He took the journal and put it on the table before intertwined Harry's hand in his and held them tight.

"You like me, Potter?" Draco asked, grinning.

As soon as he saw Harry was turning scarlet, he had a sudden jolt of excitement to tease him.

"No, I don't like you," denied Harry, but the blush on his face gave him away.

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Why do I feel like you are lying to me?"

"You got the feeling wrong,"

"I think I got it right,"

Harry wanted to break away but Draco pulled him closer. They had a mini staring contest before Draco spoke again.

"Then explain why you suddenly kissed me yesterday,"

"Well that..." Harry tried to mutter words but none came out.

He made funny faces while trying to produce reason, which caused Draco to giggle, and gave up instantly when the giggles turned into laughter.

"Actually," Harry began after a while. "The baby asked me to,"

"The baby? Are you sure it's the baby?"

Harry grinned, knowing how ridiculous his answer sounded like.

"I am very sure," he confidently said, wanting to play along with Draco.

Now it was the battle of baseless confidence. Harry usually won if it had to take place but for the first time, Draco knew the winner would be him.

"Are you sure it's not you who wanted the kiss?" asked Draco again.

Tired of standing, Harry sat next to Draco; their hands still in each other's.

"Why? You wish it was me? That would be an interesting theory, don't you think so?"

Draco shrugged. "You are not letting me win, aren't you?" he asked back.

Harry grinned again. He now tilted his body so he can rest his head on the settee's back.

"What do you think?" asked Harry.

"I think you love me,"

"Really? I'm not quite sure about that,"

"Well, if you insist,"

Draco released one of Harry's hands and reached for the journal. He flipped until he found the page he wanted.

"You write here, 'a_nd it's been a while since I tasted his lips...'_"

"That is no more than a statement," Harry replied.

"Then how about this, '_Draco Malfoy, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!_'"

"I think that one was because the baby told me to,"

Draco chuckled. "You are genius,"

"Thank you,"

"Alright, last one, '_Draco o Draco, if only you realized how much I love you...'_"

Draco put the journal away and took back Harry's hand. He stared at the raven, fighting the urge to kiss him.

"That... was also the baby's doing,"

Draco leaned forward to the man.

"You are so annoying, Harry," Draco's voice turned to a whisper.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you,"

Harry subconsciously leaned forward too. They were close enough to hear each other's controlled breathing but neither of them wanted to make the next move.

"Do you realized how much I love you too?" asked Draco in a raspy voice.

Harry grinned.

"No," he flatly replied.

Draco sniggered.

"Can't you be more romantic in a situation like this?"

"It doesn't suit me,"

"Prat,"

"Well," Harry moved his hand to cup Draco's face. "You still love me,"

Harry finally pulled Draco to kiss him. His other hand travelled behind Draco's neck and tugged him closer.

Draco, who loves the fact that he can now show his affection without having to wait until they were outside, was pulling the raven on him so that the man straddled his laps. He liked the position. Plus, with Harry's belly become the only barrier that prevent him from crashing their body closer, he did not have to worry if he hurt the baby when Harry took the control.

Harry tasted good; better actually, now that he knew they like, no... love each other. He nibbled Harry's lips and opened his mouth when the Griffydor's tongue tried to get in. Draco raked Harry's hair, his hands later travelled down to feel every inch of the man's body. He was in pleasure, oblivious to the fact that Millie and Hiccup were watching them, happy.

The next thing he knew was Harry grinding their hips together. Draco thrust back, earning moan from the raven.

When they broke the kiss off, they were panting hard. Draco stopped his hands on Harry's waist to provide extra support. They stared at each other. He used the chance to appreciate Harry's eyes in a close distance before both of them laughed.

Harry immediately buried his nose in Draco's crook of neck and gave peck of light kisses around the area. He can feel Draco's hand caressed his back and it made him cooed to the sensation. Then, he felt Draco pulled up his hem of shirt and gently roamed his hand on his belly. Right at that moment, a pain surged through his body; the baby has finally kicked. Harry raised his head and saw Draco carved a smile. He swore that was the brightest smile he had ever seen from him.

Draco was astonished with the light force he felt on his palm. He chuckled again, feeling amazing. Draco kissed the man on his laps again; this time it was much gentler.

"So, do you want to admit that you love me now?" asked Draco.

"No,"

"Let me guess, the baby told you so,"

"Yes,"

"I thought he kicked because he wanted you to confess?"

"No, it... ouch," Harry felt another pain.

"See?"

"Fine, I love you." Harry stated flatly. "Happy?"

Draco grinned. "Can you at least look sincere when you said that?"

"No, that's the best you can get,"

Harry then straightened his back.

"But I can do this, _I love you_,"

Harry kissed Draco's cheek.

"_I love you_,"

This time it was the other side of the cheek.

"_I love you_,"

It was his nose.

"_I love you_,"

Draco's forehead.

"_I love you_,"

Every time he said the words, a kiss landed in different part of Draco's face. The blonde was more than glad.

"Harry," Draco stopped him after a while, smiling widely. "Are you nauseated now?"

Harry frowned.

"No, why?"

"Good. I don't want us to stop in the middle of doing it,"

"Doing what?"

Draco ignored the question. "Is it okay if we bring this session to the bedroom?"

"What?"

"So, is it your room or mine?"

Harry was baffled. _Did Draco just..._

Draco slowly stood with Harry still in his arms. He felt the raven tighten the grip on his neck. He let the raven shifted before carefully leaving the living room.

"Really, Harry?" Draco spoke after a few steps. "I was about to make love to you and all you do is become confused?"

Harry giggled, realizing he was blanking over the sudden declaration.

"So, your room or mine?" Draco asked again.

Instead of answering, Harry only shrugged, not able to give an answer.

"Your room, Sir," suddenly he heard Hiccup's voice.

Draco stopped and found the elf was cleaning the table with Millie besides him. He raised his brows.

"I just cleaned your room, Sir. So it smells better than Harry Potter's room, Sir,"

"I don't smell that bad, Hiccup," Harry replied. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"To clean the table, Sir,"

"We are here from the moment you arrived home, Sir." Millie added. "Cleaning,"

Harry knew the elves did something more than cleaning, probably stalking them; especially Hiccup. The younger elf might be shy but he was quite chatty with Harry. He had been convincing him that Draco was actually feeling the same but he denied him hard.

Draco in the other hand glared at both of them. As usual, Millie just smiled and knew it was time for them to walk away.

"The dinner will be ready as usual, Sir," Millie said.

"Thank you, Millie,"

"Your room, Sir; not Harry Potter's," Hiccup stated again.

"Shut up, Hiccup," Harry replied, giggling.

When the elves disapparated, Draco diverted his gaze at Harry again.

"My room?"

"Your room,"

Harry clutched more on Draco, resting his head on the blonde shoulder. He was over the rainbow. He finally confessed, the baby finally kicked, Draco loves him back and one more thing then it would be perfect.

"Harry," Draco called him while climbing the stairs.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too,"

And Draco finally confessed too. Perfect indeed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** I've been wondering how those authors could write a nice bed scene because I had real bad time to write and rewrite them; yet still it was a so-so. By the way, this story is reaching its end soon. I don't know if I should be happy or not. *bow down to all readers*

**To my reviewers:**

FranceGamble-too: Everyone would be mortified, but somehow I really want to be in that situation. So I put Harry in my stead. :D

Mizzrazz72: Ginny is trouble indeed.

CleverBlueEagle: Thankyuuuuuuuuuuu~~

Guest: Thanks for pointing that out! I'll be more careful next time and try to improve~

Mila Pink: Fun-fact; that... was also not in the original manuscript. XD

* * *

"Wow!" Draco exclaimed as soon as he stepped into the room.

Just like Hiccup said, his room was cleaned and smelled better. In fact, he saw vases he had never seen before filled with flowers being placed in random places. Even the light seemed dimmer compared to any other day, eliciting romance in the air.

"Just for your information, I definitely did not make Hiccup... or Millie did these," Draco said when he noticed Harry was awed by what he saw.

"I know. I will never believe these would come from you. Put me down,"

Draco chuckled. Slowly and gently, he placed Harry on the bed. He had the thought of ravishing the raven straightaway but the surprise prepared by Hiccup made him forgot his initial intention. Fine, Hiccup was a bit peculiar – Millie too – but he never thought the elf would go to that extent.

Once Harry was seated, he took the empty spot beside him. Draco fiddled with his fingers. He was not sure what should be done. The last time they were together on the same bed was when they both were too drunk to think. And compared to then, this moment felt more awkward than the morning after that. For few minutes that seemed like hours, they sat in silence, trying to avoid each other's gaze.

"So..." Harry spoke first. "Draco..."

"Yes?"

They fell into awkwardness again.

"Which side of bed do you usually sleep on?" asked Harry.

"Huh?" Draco looked at Harry, puzzled.

"Which side of bed do you prefer? Left or right?"

"I – don't – I don't know. Left maybe. Right is okay too. Any side would do I think. I never paid attention,"

"I sleep freestyle. You don't mind do you?"

"I – yeah – fine with me,"

Draco looked away. Once again, silence filled the air.

"Draco," Harry called him.

"Yes,"

"Do – do you..." Harry stuttered. "Should I bring my toothbrush here?"

"Toothbrush?" Draco asked. He now stared blankly at Harry.

"You know, the tool you use to brush your teeth,"

Draco was trying hard not to burst into laughter but he failed. He was amazed how random the man next to him can be in such situation.

"Harry, if I didn't know you well, I probably thought you are a weirdo."

"Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to say. You bring me here and put me on your bed, and then you keep quiet,"

Draco chuckled. "Then tell me, what should I do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Kiss me?"

"A kiss?" Draco asked again, grinning.

"Yeah, I think that is the most appropriate thing to do in this situation. Why do you keep on asking me question anyway?"

"You posed a questionable statement, Harry,"

Draco's grin went wider. Harry in the other hand was scrunching his face in annoyance.

"So, are you going to kiss me or not?" asked Harry.

"What if I said I won't?"

"Easy. I'll kiss you then,"

And Harry immediately latched his lips on Draco's, locking them together. He grabbed Draco's head in attempt to close any gaps he could find.

Draco was caught off-guard, but smiling to himself, he pushed Harry on the bed so the raven was lying on his back. Like Harry, he too was thrilled with what was going to happen. Still having a good taste on the lips, he quickly unbuttoned the shirts they were wearing and struggled to toss it away. His hands snaked further down Harry's abdomen to unzip his pants next. He was careful not to put extra pressure on the baby.

"So, Harry," Draco spoke when they finally parted away for air, his breathe was uneven. "Am I doing things right now?"

"Shut up. This is not the time for a talk, Draco,"

Smirking, Draco took the lips again. Then, he slowly positioned Harry in the middle of the bed so that they were in a much comfortable position. He was lying on his side, trailing kisses on every inch he could get. Soon, no pieces of clothing were found on their body. Even Harry's glasses were tossed away. The room was too dim to see properly anyway.

Out of sudden, Harry flipped them. He who was hard over Draco's touch was grinding on Draco's standing erection. The blonde wriggled in pleasure, his hands clutched tight on the pillow and he himself was thrusting upwards for more contact. His eyes were shut closed, moans and pants were escaping from his mouth. Seeing the reaction, Harry grinded harder; he too, loved the sensation.

"You like this Draco?" Harry asked between pants.

"Yeah, we should do this a lot," he replied. His hands were now placed on Harry's hips, helping him moved back and forth.

"You have two months before I wasn't allowed to have sex,"

"Why? Ah... the baby, right. If so..." Draco flipped Harry's back on the bed. "You have to make me feel really good,"

Harry giggled. "Screw you. I'm the one who was knocked up. It should be the other way around,"

"Are you going to use pregnancy as your shield again?"

"Yeah. Get use to it,"

Draco chuckled before he dived into Harry's neck, sucking the area.

"Don't leave the marks too high, Draco," Harry exposed his shoulder, giving more access to Draco. "I don't want to wear much cloth just to cover it. It's not winter anymore,"

"Don't cover it then. Let people see that you are mine. I intend to make sure it becomes the headlines of Daily Prophet. Get use to it,"

The blonde then brought is lips down to Harry's nipples. While he sucked and nibbled on one, his hand pinched the other side. Harry arched in pleasure, moaning Draco's name. Draco alternately changed between the nipples, before travelled downwards, kissing Harry;s stomach and reached on Harry's prick. Without wasting any seconds, he licked the standing cock, which only caused Harry to wriggle violently.

Succumbed to the raging pheromone, Harry locked Draco's head between his legs. He did not think he could hold it any longer, at least not with all the licking and sucking. Before he lost the control, he cupped Draco's face and brought them to his eye's level and devoured his lips once again.

"Do you still remember, Harry? The first time we did this?" Draco asked, panting hard.

"You mean when you knocked me up?" asked Harry, grinning. "I remember portion of it,"

"Then I supposed you remember you screamed quite loud when I entered you,"

"That was because you don't use any lube, Draco. And it was my _first _time for Merlin's sake,"

Draco chuckled. "Well, I'm sad to tell you it's going to be the same today,"

"No lube?"

"No lube,"

"Don't you wank over me all these months?"

Draco giggled. "I do, but I don't bother to use it for that purpose,"

"Fine... then..."

Once again, Harry flipped them.

Draco wondered where he got the extra strength after what he did to him, and he had not yet registered what was happening when Harry gulped his prick.

"Ah," Harry suddenly said, letting the cock out with a pop sound. "Natural lube. I can stop if you don't want me to,"

Harry tried to sit up, wiping his mouth, smirking at Draco.

Draco raised himself using his elbows. He even parted his legs for the raven to see.

"Get back down there, Potter. Before I – aahh —!"

Harry's mouth was back at the prick. At first it was just licking and light sucking; but it seemed like Harry had wanted Draco to come more than once as the licking had turned into gentle biting while the sucking had turned much, much harder. Occasionally, he took on the balls too while his hands kept on stroking the length. Precum were leaking and Harry was more than happy to lick it clean.

When he was confident Draco was wet and hard enough to take him, Harry crawled over him for light peck on the lips.

"You like it, Draco?" asked Harry. A grin carved on his face.

"Very much. Do you practice doing that or what?" asked Draco, giggling.

"Awww... that proves how great I am. You really should treat me good after this,"

Draco chuckled. "My turn,"

Draco pushed Harry gently on the bed. He spread the raven's leg apart and offered his fingers for Harry to suck. The fact that he sucked it seductively only made Draco's length went harder. It was hard for him to hold himself.

After strange hissing sound made by Draco which caused Harry to laugh, Draco pulled out the finger from his mouth and pushed one into the awaiting hole. Harry's laugh died, replaced by moans. He became tense a bit. Draco pulled it out back and forth slowly until he was sure Harry was less tense before moving the finger at a faster speed. Then he added one more, doing the same thing repeatedly before putting the third finger.

Harry scrunched, feeling a bit uncomfortable with intrusion. Draco quickly went for another kiss to calm him down. He used the chance to suck on Harry's tongue too.

Once he heard Harry moaned, Draco nudged Harry's leg further apart and hung his legs over his shoulder. He hastily grabbed a pillow and placed in under his waist for extra support. He playfully ran his cock along Harry's crack, not yet entering the puckered hole.

"Stop teasing," Harry hissed.

"I love you, Harry,"

"Yeah, yeah... I love you too," he said in rush. "Now put it in,"

"You damn unromantic git, how come I can like lad like you?"

Harry only shrugged, smirking.

Gently and painfully slow, Draco pushed his cock inside Harry. He stopped breathing for a while, overwhelmed.

Harry in the other hand had shut his eyes and bit his lips. He tried to relax but found it hard with Draco inside him. He wondered how he could stand it for the first time before. His hands went rampage searching for things to grab because the bed sheet was a little bit too soft for the purpose. If only he could reach Draco, which he can't due to the belly, he was sure on the next morning, scratches and bruises would be found on his pale body.

Draco caressed Harry thighs lovingly, trying to ease the pain. When he finally seethed in, he waited for a while before ravishing the hole.

"M—move," Harry panted.

Draco did not sure how he did it given his current position, but he managed to kiss Harry again. It gave extra strain on his back, trying to avoid crushing the baby; but he did not mind if that means he could distract Harry from the pain.

He felt the pleasure. He wanted more, but he started off slow. By the time he felt Harry was thrusting upwards, Draco straightened his back again, leaving Harry's wonderful lips; to thrust harder. Despite not enough light to see properly, the sight he could see before his eyes was great – whimpering, wriggling, and panting Harry.

"More, harder, faster," Harry kept on chanting the words.

As if he was charmed, Draco obliged without protest. He himself loved it when Harry did so.

"Love it, darling?" asked Draco.

Harry could only nod, which fluttered Draco. It made him thrust harder until he felt he was on the edge of coming.

"Harry—"

"I'm close," Harry cut him before he could make further statement.

Draco chuckled.

"Come with me?" asked Draco.

"Yes,"

It took few more thrust with little kisses on surface Draco could reach before he filled Harry. Strings of white substance also spurted out messily between them. They were panting hard in satisfaction.

Draco carefully pulled out from Harry and crashed beside him. He sloppily casted a cleaning charm, enough to let them sleep comfortably. He then immediately took the raven into his arms. He felt like he did not want to let him go.

Harry too, gladly snuggled closer to Draco. It was a matter of time before they both felt sleepy.

"Draco," Harry shook him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Now sleep," Harry mocked him in giggles.

"Now who is the unromantic one?"

"Still you,"

Draco kissed Harry's shoulder which delighted the latter.

"You do realize Hiccup and Millie are ready with dinner, isn't it?" said Harry.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really,"

"Good. I'm not saying I don't care about the baby but I'd like to stay like this a little while more. Or we can just call them with food here,"

"In this condition? No, thank you,"

Draco chuckled.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"I love you,"

Harry smiled. "Just sleep, Draco,"

* * *

_Thanks for reading~!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his associates are all belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastics; not me. I just play around with the amazing characters she created. No copyright infringement intended and of course, no profit made.

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I think this one is a filler. x

* * *

For the first time since spring came, Draco felt his heart was blooming like the flowers did. Call him gooey, he did not care; because that was what he was feeling at the moment. For him, nothing felt better than having a naked crush sleeping next to him so close that his breathing could be heard clearly. And lying next to him was indeed his crush since... somewhere in between four years ago; Harry Potter the Saviour. Maybe the term 'crush' was no longer usable after last night though.

It was kind of ridiculous, what had happened. He still can't believe his insistence to read Harry's so-called pregnancy journal had given an unexpected turn; a nice, unexpected turn.

Harry was sleeping in his arms, still in his dreamland with his back facing him. His hand was resting on his belly while the other one was intertwined with the blonde's. His fringes covered most part of his face. Draco had always hated the hair, but after the pleasant surprise a day before, he found the black mop hair was the new definition of attractive.

His focus was always on Harry. It was not that he did not care about the baby but Harry was his priority. Harry came first before anything else; but the feel of probably the baby's foot yesterday was too amazing that he finally realized, apart from making Harry his, he was also on his way to become a father in approximately four months.

Carefully, Draco put his own hand on Harry's belly and stroked it gently. Harry stirred a bit, signalling he was waking up. Hoping for some romance that morning, Draco nuzzled the raven's neck and gave small pecks around the area.

He could feel Harry went stiff. Ignoring it, he wanted to murmur 'Good morning'. However before he could utter the words...

DUB!

Draco fell on the floor.

"Merlin, Harry! What the hell are you doing?" he almost shouted.

Draco was lucky to have landed on the carpet covered surface on his butt and managed to grab on the duvet, otherwise he would have hit his head.

Harry had used his arm to push the blonde away and he had quickly risen to kick him onto the floor. Harry was clearly in panic, judging from the way he was reacting. He scrutinized his eyes in attempt to see without the glasses. They were not fully opened and he was in a defensive stance. Realizing he was naked, Harry pulled the duvet to entirely cover his body. His other hand was reaching the table to fetch his wand but it wasn't there.

"Draco?" asked Harry in a suspicious tone after a moment of staring.

"Of course I'm Draco you git! Who do you think I am?!"

Harry rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Harry asked innocently.

The blonde snorted at him in disbelief.

"...and you are naked. What the hell you are looking like that in – wait – this is not my room,"

Harry looked around. He raked his head, trying to remember what had happened a day before; but he seemed like he could not think of any. All he knew was he was having a light headache at that moment. Only when he tried to move and felt pain in his lower body, he remembered.

"Oh Merlin," Harry quickly rose and offered his hand to Draco. "I'm sorry!"

Draco scoffed, but took his hand nevertheless. He was not sure what should he feel. Angry? Amused? Embarrassed? Probably a little bit of everything. If only Harry was not carrying, Draco was sure he would drag the raven down too.

Draco staggered a bit when he steadied himself, but he later managed to stand properly facing the other man.

Harry blushed when he realized there was nothing covering Draco's lean body. A small grin appeared on his face.

"Why are you turning red?" Draco asked. When Harry turned away, he realized the condition he was in. "Well... it's not like you haven't seen this before," he tried to cover his own embarrassment.

Harry chuckled lightly on Draco's remarks and threw himself back on the bed. He offered his hand to Draco again, this time inviting the blonde to lie next to him.

Grinning, Draco gladly took the empty spot. He quickly wrapped Harry in his arms and gifted him with small trailing kisses.

Harry wriggled a bit, but he was content with the morning treatment.

"I'm sorry," murmured Harry. "Where does it hurt? Your butt?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Why? You want to kiss the pain away?"

Harry shrugged. "Nah, I'm just asking out of concern,"

"And you are not going to do anything to show that you actually concern?"

"I asked," Harry replied casually. "Wasn't that enough?"

"No,"

"What do you want then?"

"Morning sex?"

"Dream on, Malfoy. You are not going to get it,"

"And why is that?"

"Thanks to you, my arse hurt as hell now,"

"So when it's okay I can have the sex?" asked Draco teasingly. His hand caressed Harry's back.

Harry shrugged again and closed his eyes, loving the touch. "Depends," There was trace of smile on his lips.

Draco chuckled. He tightened his arms around Harry, thinking it would be okay if he was late to work that morning. Slowly, he closed his eyes, ready to drift into a short nap.

"Draco?" Harry shook him.

"Hmm..."

"Good morning,"

"Shut up, Harry. Let me sleep a little more. Otherwise I might think your 'no' to morning sex is a 'yes',"

Harry giggled and let himself snuggled closer to Draco.

Both of them felt blessed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Draco was found to be sitting in his office, smiling to himself. He normally was aware of his surrounding but that day he did not even notice when Ollie stepped in after countless knocks on the door.

Unlike every other day, that morning both Draco and Harry were inseparable. They strode downstairs hand in hand. They sit for breakfast sided by side; and as if Harry had no idea how to feed himself, Draco was the one who did the job. If and only if the belly was not there, Draco was pretty sure he would make Harry sat on his lap.

Just the thought of it had caused Draco to chuckle, leaving Ollie with wide eyes.

"Mr Malfoy?" Ollie called him, this time knocking on his desk. "Are you okay?"

"Ollie! What are you doing here?" Draco asked, startled.

"You're dreaming," the trainee plainly stated, amused.

"I'm not,"

Draco quickly grabbed the lying parchments, pretending everything was running as usual.

"Yeah, right,"

The blonde glared at him. "What do you want? Don't you have works to do?"

"Ah... right. Someone wants to see you,"

"Who?"

"The annoying reporter who has been chasing you,"

"Harrison?"

"Yeah,"

"Ollie, no reporters shall be entertained. I thought I've told you that,"

Ollie shrugged. "Mrs Frampton let her in,"

"Does she lose her skills chasing unwanted people out or what?"

Ollie shrugged. With the cue, Draco immediately rose and walked through the door to the counter. The other man followed him from behind before taking his spot near a rack, waiting for some interesting scene to happen.

The reporter was sitting on the bench with Mrs Frampton eyeing her suspiciously. She fidgeted a bit but managed to look composed enough with the latter's piercing stare.

"What do you want?" Draco asked with his icy cold tone.

"Ah... Mr Malfoy." She stood, almost running to get closer to Draco. "Can we talk in private? I don't think... anyone should listen to our conversation,"

"And why is that?"

"It's quite personal, at least for you and Mr Potter,"

Draco was calculating either to let her passed the counter or not, not sure if she could be trusted; until Mrs Frampton cleared her throat.

"Young Malfoy, let her in. She tries anything funny; she walks out of this store funny. I'm sure Harry won't mind if I did something to her on his behalf," she smirked in threaten.

Draco smiled to her. As annoying as she was, the lady proved to be one of the great allies when needed. He started to think she was actually bored staying alone at home and found his apothecary was a fun place to spend her time, especially when Harry paid a visit. She loved talking to him. After all, even his workers found it was too quiet without her to bicker with.

"This way,"

He led her to his office. Draco kept his wand ready. In fact, he purposely made the Hawthorne visible to her sight and swished few charms along the way to amaze – or scared – her.

The trick worked. Georgia Harrison was a bit sweaty when she was offered a seat.

"So, what is it?" Draco asked.

"Alright... look... I knew what I've written had caused—"

"Straight to the point, please. You should know I hate dilly dallies."

"Yes, right," the reported cleared her throat.

She pulled out something from her bag that Draco recognized as the missing parchment. He was lucky the reporter was too distracted to notice that he was in the same situation as hers – nervous as hell.

"And what is this?" he pretended to look puzzled as she laid the parchment on the desk.

There was no writing on it, which made him grateful to Hermione for her brilliance. Draco tried to take it but Georgia Harrison's hand was faster.

"You know what this is. I in the other hand, don't. But I know this is hell important to you and Mr Potter," she said. There was confidence in her voice. "I want a deal,"

Draco studied her, thinking what would be the best decision. He can't possibly gave in and admitted the parchment contained something that can change his life and Harry's if it was made public, not after they finally worked out their feeling. Yet, it was not like he can deny everything and let the reporter went away; who knows if there was someone out there who can actually counter Hermione's charms on the document.

"What make you think this thing is important for me and Harry?" Draco asked, still wearing his cold mask.

"Well, Miss Weasley said so,"

"And you believe her?"

"I don't have a choice; she threatened to ruin me if I don't,"

"So much insecurity I see; after all the mess you created," Draco mumbled. "So now you are going back to basic, Harrison?"

"Look—"

"Show me this thing you bring is important enough for me, and I shall consider your option," Draco cut her.

She was bewildered by his request.

"Wasn't the fact that I told you that Miss Weasley told me this is important enough?" asked her.

Draco shook his head.

"She told me she took it from Miss Granger's office,"

"Anyone could claim that," stated Draco.

"Then," she straightened her back, sitting in a better looking position, "I'll write something nice about you and Mr Potter,"

"I believe we can find someone to do that on your behalf,"

"But I am Georgia Harrison. No one can do it better than me," she said, her voice rose a pitch.

"With your current situation, I don't think so,"

"Fine," she took a deep breath. "I'll explain to them. I'll admit I'm wrong."

Draco smiled. He was not sure if that was the victory he wanted but he knew he was close in getting one.

"I'll give you this too," Georgia Harrison flapped the parchment on his face. "On one condition,"

* * *

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
